Realms Unite!
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: Ever dream of great heroes joining forces. Anime Characters with sci-fi characters and cartoon characters as well. Not everything ever seems as what its meant to be. This story Crosses over Star Wars, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic along with my very own original universe. Witness the splendors of Uniting The Heroes of famous realms.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone I Don't Know if anyone of you have heard about me, but I'm The Mighty Ninyn! **

**I wish to bring people together through my stories  
><strong>**though they may seem a bit sloppy I'm Terribly sorry hehehe.  
>As you may have read the descritption This Story contains 6 Realms.<strong>

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Naruto**

**Fairy Tail**

**My Little Pony**

**And of course I'll ruin the fuh hahahah**

**My OC'S Realm The Realm of The Zodiac**

**Sounds rather odd including zodiac because of the signs****however that is where my ingenious mind comes into play.**

**I seek peace and Friendship. This story shows  
>the trials each of the main heroes of each realm<br>must pass before the final battle. There will be a chapter for  
>each realm before I include all of the heroes together.<strong>

**My OC "Nightshade" or Revan Arrow however you wish to put his name****will show the way and will unite the Realms. I Hope this Summary isnt to confusing haha!**

**Have Fun! ****~The Mighty Ninyn**

The Onimak world is much like our own, inhabited with human life. However dark creatures lurk around every twist and turn. Demons of every shape and form ruled the land till the Seven Warriors stood up to quell the darkness shrouding the land. With their wills alone they banished the demon lords to the darkest levels of "The Pit". These Seven Warriors died shortly after and took on a new life among the spirits and inhabited new name's. The warriors became "The Sentient Lords."

The Sentients left behind their kind known as "The Zodiac." The Zodiac held power's over 7 known energies excluding "The Sentient Powers." The main 7 energies Ice, Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark Matter, Magic, and Nature were all passed throughout great generations. Dark Matter became outlawed due to its nature to corrupt and destroy. The dark matter energy originates from the merciless Sentient "Roark Lindrake." Roark was the Seventh Sentient that banished the Demon Lord Awkright Exion. Roark thought the other sentients were fools to hold back their powers and tried to over throw the other sentients but failed when the 6 joined there wills and combined their powers with Cyrus Odion Sentient of The Onimak Realm.

The remaining Sentients dubbed him Sentient King. Roark led one final assault upon the sentient strong hold but Cyrus fought Roark with all his might and sealed away Roark's mind and body within the shadow realm. Though the victory was great, remnants of Roark's shadow energy latched onto Cyrus at the very last second. Over time Roark's energy tore away at the king's mind and corrupted his heart. Within the Onimak Realm struggles between The Zodiac World and The Exion Realm deepened. The King among the Zodiac Nimal Arrow fell to his eldest son Bane Ravine Calus and his second born son Trenox Ravine on the Isle of Star's. … Revan Arrow the third and youngest son witnessed his father's defeat and vowed to avenge him.

Revan later gained many companions along his way and created a light once more to battle the oncoming darkness. Bane's ruthless actions led him to summoning forth some of the most foul Exion Lords in time giving Revan a challenge before confronting his corrupt brother Trenox. Revan and his companions finally caught up to Bane and Trenox. Bane fled the battle before it began leaving Trenox and his dark clone of Revan, "Cyclone," to finish the job. Revan lost and fled to unknown charts leaving his friends to deal with the darkness alone.

Two years after Revan's departure Trenox led Revan's comrades into an ambush on The Isle of Night. Little did Trenox know Revan had fled to that very island and intervened to stop the slaughter. Trenox fought Revan and cursed his name but Revan only smiled so coldly his friends would never forget the expression, "Then no longer am I Revan Arrow. My name shall be debuted to this Island. I will be forever known as…. Nightshade!" and at this moment did Nightshade awaken his unnatural Zodiac ability Psionic Zodiac Style giving him the ability to increase his strength, sight, speed, and stamina, and of course a few unorthodox powers as well.

Nightshade became an outstanding warrior and was later confronted by Odion Malik sentient of "The Force" during his climatic battle with Anru Exion: Lord of the Anguish and Turmoil. Nightshade gratefully thanked Odion for the offer but declined claiming he still had a few more tasks left ahead for him. Nightshade was returned to his battle with Anru and brought forth the power and energy of Ninyn (Nin-yin) Yamanakou. Ninyn was an orphan that Nightshade had found on the Isle of Night while in training. The boy had washed up on shore from a ship wreck.

Like Nightshade, Ninyn has a Psionic Zodiac Style almost identical to Nightshade's only a little bit more oomph packed into his attacks. Returning to the battle against Anru, Nightshade and Ninyn combine energies to bring forth Zodiac Resonance. Zodiac Resonance is when two similar zodiac style's converge and supply unlimited energy. Nightshade seizes this moment to awaken his most powerful technique Sarominae (Sa-Rom-e-Nay) Necarose: "Final" Judgment.

Final Judgment gives the user unbelievable strength that continues to grow until the user surpasses its opponent. At a cost Final Judgment takes the user with it when the enemy is defeated. Nightshade rips the remaining energy out of Ninyn in this battle and puts a barrier around Anru and himself to destroy the Exion Lord.

Nightshade's final words to Ninyn, "Never forget who you are Ninyn, believe in yourself and always fight for a better tomorrow! Till next time buddy…" Ninyn cries out in sorrow as Nightshade destroys the demon. The remaining energy of Final Judgment rebounds off the demon as it's obliterated sending Nightshade far from the field. As Nightshade descends from the sky his body disperse into tiny fragments of energy which slowly are absorbed by Nightshade's sword "Shin Ryu."

Sixteen year's pass leaving Ninyn and Nightshade's remaining comrades to fight Bane and other dark force's they never expected. Ninyn surpasses all who stood before him and fairly inherits the title of "The Champion of Light." After long peace a new threat emerges. The once vanquished Daemon Exion Awkright returns to the world and brings great chaos and distraught amongst the people of Onimak. Nightshade's son and wife, Lucius Arrow and Saren Calim were killed in the first battle with Awkright. Galen Yamanakou, Ninyn's son, swore revenge and helped hunt down the demon.

At this exact time Nightshade is brought back from the dead and is put on trial before the sentients in there "Onimak Forms." Cyrus has aged greatly and the dark magic that Roark left upon him had blackened his heart. Cyrus sentenced Nightshade to be completely ridden of from the memory of men and let the world restart. The other sentients are forced into deadly combat with Nightshade, however Nightshade easily out wits half the council and openly challenges Cyrus. Cyrus laughs thinking the boy a fool. Nightshade uses all his might and finally brings Cyrus to his knees.

In a last ditch effort Cyrus summons his remaining energy into one mighty blast but Nightshade easily thwarts the attack and slays the king. The sentients sigh in great sorrow and relief that their tormented friend had finally been taken from his sorrow. Nightshade finally restored to full strength accepts Odion's proposal and takes his place as the sentient of the Onimak Realm. Here Nightshade learns the true names of the Sentients.

Star Bright Silver (Female)- Sentient of Equestria (MLP: FIM)

Galaxy Shenron (Male)- Sentient of The Dragon Realm (DBZ)

Elustar Dragnite (Female)- Sentient of Fiore (Fairy Tail)

Odion Malik (Male)- Sentient of The Force (Star Wars)

Kisashi Arunsune (Male)- Chakra Sentient (Naruto)

And Now anointed- Nightshade (Male)- Sentient of The Zodiac (Onimak Realm)

Meanwhile, Ninyn and his companions bring Awkright to a final stand with the great demon lord. Awkright in a last ditch effort opens a hole between Onimak and The Pit and flees the battle. Ninyn and Bane fed up with the chaos form a four man squad and enter the pit.

In the pit Ninyn, Bane, Caster, and Cyclone confront Awkright for the final battle after a long and treacherous journey throughout the pit fighting other exion demons they vanquished in the past.

The final battle is long and hard leaving Ninyn with a difficult decision. Finally Ninyn puts aside his worries and begins to initiate his own "Final Judgment." Within seconds Nightshade appears and knocks Ninyn to the ground calling him an idiot and apologizing, "Sorry Ninyn, but you know the rules… The hero of the story always arrives in the nick of time," he says and fight's Awkright with his newly acquired "Sentient Mode." Nightshade slays Awkright and returns to the Sentient Realm keeping watch over the other realms with pleasure and happiness…. Until now….

**Yeah yeah i know the "Until now..." is over done but i had no other way of actually****doing this. I started my story sloppy forgive me. Hey give me some slack ok!**

**Lol. Anyhow I guarantee that the story WILL get better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright Chapter 1! This is where everything starts.  
>I promise that you will get to see the people you've been wanting to see after all of this.<br>Enjoy Experiencing what little I've thrown in from my OC'S Realm.  
>Thank You!<strong>

The Adventure Begins

Three years before the second Zodiac and Exion war…. Deep within the Exion home realm energies shifted and clashed. A dark and pale figure stirred from a deep slumber. Remnants of Daemon Awkright floated about and reformed into a misshapen form of the Exion Lord.

"I…. I shall rise again… You thought me a mere memory Cyrus; however my dark heart and powers have corrupted your heart," The pale one rasped aloud.

Awrkight's misshapen form began to regenerate a little more and with a shudder he stared at the dark one curiously, "Ah Lord Awkright my loyal-,"Awkright cut the dark one off with a raspy voice, "Forgive me Lord Roark, but Cyrus Orious has fallen. A young warrior has defeated him and slain him," he said coldly.

Roark's hollow eye's widened, "What of the shard?!" he yelled. Awkright frowned, "My lord I'm afraid the shard was obliterated. The young warrior tore right through Cyrus and it shattered on impact," he choked.

Roark smiled evilly, "Afraid? Heheheh… No my liege…" Roark drew in a deep breath, his smile widening, "The shard was merely a vessel to hide my dark essence away from the other Sentients. It was hidden by Cyrus's energy over the years. I can feel the essence of my former self returning slowly," he said with a dark expression.

Awkright felt the pressure of Roark's energy and fell to one knee which instantly vaporized on impact, "Seems to me like you have a dilemma on your hands Lord Awkright…" Roark asked rising to his feet slowly and walked towards Awkright then kneeling before his pawn, "Tell me…. What is to become of this young warrior?" Roark asked as Awkright looked up at his master.

Roark smiled coldly and touched the demon lord's forehead sending forth a shockwave of negative energy throughout his body. Awkright wailed in agony as the power began to form him a new body slowly and painfully, "See to it that this lad is brought out into the open and have him thoroughly looked over. Time in the mortal realm is faster than a Sentients time so in three mortal years prepare for an assault on the Zodiac and show no mercy!" Roark said coolly.

Awkright rose in a prime Exion Body with deadly talons and rough scales. Awkright grimaced and shifted his form into that of a middle aged man with long dirty blonde hair and a muscular body and his weapon Exeleon appeared in his hands in its Dark Rowan Staff form. Awkright smiled as his master turned to return to his deep slumber, "I will not fail my lord," Awkright said as he vanished in a clap of thunder.

Roark slid into his chair and looked at its design with carvings of ivy climbing up the dark marble throne, "Oh but you will Awkright. You will fail as most of my creations have and then it will be my turn to enter the fray," The Shadow Sentient laughed long and deep listening for the chaos that would follow for the years to follow.

Within the Sentient Palace Odion paced back in forth in frustration. Star Bright sat and stared in confusion over what pondered on her friends mind. Odion stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. Star Bright wore a glittering gown

"I'm terribly sorry for seeming so…so distraught but something doesn't feel right. All the realms seem to be…. Out of balance… Cyrus and Awkright have been defeated, Revan has assumed his place among us yet… yet the essence of darkness still lingers… and it feels even more powerful than it has in a long time," Odion said grimly.

Star frowned, "Odion dear don't you think you're over reacting? For one I believe you're beginning to create a trench in the middle of the room. Let us rejoice in this time of peace. If the darkness come's then new heroes will step up to face it. The ponies of my realm have recently defeated the dark lord Tirek. Twilight Sparkle and her friends shall make excellent replacements when my time comes. However I still have my doubts about Discord the Draconequus, he's rather chaotic for a creature of my realm," she said.

Odion scowled, "I am aware of each realms activity just as well as my own Star; however you know just as well as I do the problems the future holds. It's unpredictable!" he said. Star Bright shook her head and morphed into her pony form with a silver and teal mane, and a white body. Odion didn't pay any attention and continued his ranting, "Awkright and the lesser evils have either been imprisoned or slain in combat, but something still doesn't feel right!" he yelled as he started off down a corridor. Star Bright sighed and reverted back to her human form, "Time to pull of the big guns," she laughed.

"Ha!" A cloaked man laughed as he deflected a set of scythes. Star Bright stood above a special training arena designed by Elustar Dragnite to withstand any realm's power limit. A man clad in forest like armor stood fighting several Sentient Golem's alone with two swords alone. The man's black and white sabre's flashed as they deflected another barrage of strikes from each of the Golem's.

"Nightshade that's enough training! You've been training for weeks! Haven't you had enough?!" She yelled, but Nightshade seemed uninterested in the statement thrown towards him. Nightshade ducked and cut one of the golems in half with a mighty swing of his black sabre. Another golem stepped forward with a great sword and swung down hard as another golem came in with a large scythe.

Nightshade caught the Berserker Golems blade and twisted around as the Agile Golem attacked cutting down the berserker. Nightshade laughed then swallowed hard as the Agile Golem sprouted two more arm's and summoned three more magical scythes.

"Now let me tell you why that's bull shit!" Nightshade yelled as the guardian twirled around in a deadly dance and grazed one of Nightshade's arms. The scythe that had grazed his arm held corrosive nectar and fire aspect which nicked at Nightshade irritably. "Damn I hate corrosive nectar!" Nightshade spat as a pink liquid bubbled from his wound. The Agile Golem jumped up high and brought its scythes down with mystifying speed.

Nightshade smirked and tossed up his sabre's and slid forward as the Golems blades came down. Attached to the hilts of the blade's diamond incrusted lines gleamed in the spot light and Nightshade yanked on the white blade's line which came forward and pierced through the Golems chest. The Agile Golem fell back a couple steps and turned to strike down its opponent but Nightshade was already high above the golem pulling on the other line of his black sabre.

The Agile Golem turned around quickly only to see its opponent kicking off its chest leaving it with another sword protruding through its chest. The Golem looked at its opponent in forest attire and shuddered as it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Nightshade smiled and sheathed his blades as he turned around and stared into the glare of a very cross Star Bright," Ummm….." Nightshade said scratching his head, "I… I have no excuse for this one heheheh," he said. Star Bright smiled evilly and snapped her fingers sending Nightshade flying into a wall which collapsed on top of him upon impact, "Ow…" Nightshade coughed.

"Next time I tell you that it's enough training Revan…. You stop! For heaven's sake must you always take such drastic measures in training?" Star Bright yelled as she pulled Nightshade out from the pile of rubble. Nightshade planted his feet and sighed as he dusted himself off. Behind Star the Sentient Golems reformed completely unscathed.

"Alright that's enough training for now I'll come back later to finish the match," he said saluting them. The Golem's nodded as their weapons vanished. Nightshade sighed and slumped to the ground and began to heal his wounds with Sarominae.

Start put a hoof on Revan's knee, "You know what he's going through. Being the sentient of "The Force" gives him multiple duties regarding the realms…. He's terribly distraught. He believes the dark still resides on the planes of existence, however he knows not where it lays waiting," she said.

Revan frowned, "I guess you think I should go talk to him huh?" he asked. Star Bright smiled warmly and Nightshade smiled in return, "And another thing please stop calling me Revan! My name is Nightshade ok…" he said chasing after Odion. Star smiled, "Oh what an interesting pony you would be Nightshade," she laughed.

In the realm of shadows a great roar of anger erupted all around… "Free after all these years….. Hmmm….. Heheheh… BWAHAHAHAHA! Let's just see how qualified this new sentient is to stand in Cyrus's place…"Roark stood clad in black armor and dark violet cloak. "The shadows have returned and now all shall know what it means to be locked away for an eternity! But this time my shadows will consume all! First things first, I need some pawns to take on the Sentients. Let the realms tremble for I…. Roark Lindrake the Shadow Sentient has returned!" Roark bellowed with dark laughter following his cry of glee.

With a swipe of his hand he left the realm of shadows and headed towards the Onimak Isle's. *No force on heaven or hell will know what befell them today, and there is no one who can stop me!* Roark thought as he entered the zodiac realm.

Nightshade walked back into the throne room where Odion still paced back and forth. Nightshade smirked, "Geez don't you ever stop fussing. You've gotta take a deep breath and relax a bit," he said. Odion glared at Nightshade, "You should be even wiser than I am Revan… There is something out-" Odion doubled over and cried out in pain as dark energy shot out in multiple directions. Nightshade drew his swords as dark figures formed all around the throne room Odion's body rose into the sky with dark chains attached to his body. Star Bright's eyes grew icy blue as she sent forth multiple waves of magic missiles. The dark figures barely had time to react as each of them was quickly eradicated.

Nightshade slammed his blades into the ground sending up waves of ice and fire destroying more of the figures. "Nightshade you have to reach Odion! I'll hold off the rest of them. Only your power can dispel these creatures," Star Bright called out.

Nightshade nodded and blasted another figure then started to climb the walls cutting down chains with his white sabre Shiekatsu Ryu aided by Sarominae Necarose's purifying energy. As Nightshade climbed higher Star Bright's magic began to grow brighter. Nightshade looked behind him and saw Odion's body turning black.

"Whatever's going on I'm gonna stop it right now! There's no way you're dying on me old man!" Nightshade yelled as he pushed himself off the wall and cut the remaining chain connected to Odion's body. As they fell Nightshade grabbed hold of Odion, "Sarominae!" Nightshade yelled as a white light emitted from his hand as he touched Odion's body ripping forth all the dark matter from his body.

Nightshade landed before Odion and caught him in mid fall then placed him on the ground. Odion rose to one knee sweating and pale, "H…He has returned…." He said with great effort. Nightshade looked at Odion with concern and activated his Sentient Mode. Odion closed his eyes as Nightshade touched his forehead and looked into his mind. The Onimak Isles were ablaze and bodies lay scattered everywhere. A man in dark armor stood fighting against Caster Alin, Nightshade's closest friend. "Who is that man?" Nightshade asked.

The dark man laughed and knocked Caster back several yards and seemed to notice Nightshade's presence, "Young Sentient I am Roark Lindrake Sentient of Shadows. I doubt the others have mentioned my existence since your… coronation into the sentient palace. I was once among the council till-"Nightshade cut him off, "Yes I have heard of you. You're a foul person and I have no need to hear what you have to say," He said. Roark laughed, "My, my you are a feisty one aren't you? I can see why they chose you for Cyrus's successor," he bellowed.

Nightshade let go of Odion and stood as his weapons and gear appeared at his side, "Nightshade no! You mustn't go after Roark! He's far more powerful than any of us!" Star yelled. Nightshade's eye's turned scarlet, "Wrong… he's more powerful than you and the others. He has no idea what's coming his way," he said darkly and teleported away to the Onimak Isles.

Caster lay on the ground, his flames began to disappear, "And here I thought you'd be much more of a challenge. Pity I expected more from a phoenix user. Then again no one was more skilled in all the Zodiac Styles than Cyrus. Oh well," Roark said as he opened the entrance to "The Pit".

"Stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Caster yelled. Roark turned his head and laughed, "Get out of my sight!" he yelled and with a swipe of his hand Roark sent Caster flying off into the sea. Roark turned his attention back towards the gate, "Arise from the ashes and come anew, your master of darkness needs thy help. Arise and join my side, Daemon Exion Awkright: Lord of The Pit I summon you to do my dark biddings!" Roark called as the ground began to tremble. Lightning crackled across the night sky and thunder boomed all around. The wave's crashed hard and strong against the coast and the winds howled as the great demon rose out from the gates.

Awkright rose to his feet and his eyes shifted from demon red to star silver, "It's been far too long Master Roark. I thought you long since dead," he said. Roark smiled slyly, "Cyrus could not kill me. Shadows are forever, and he was too foolish to try and seal me away. I am here and now terror shall begin," he said.

A brilliant flash of light lit the island and the gates to "The Pit" slammed shut, "Ah the young sentient has finally arrived. You have no right to stand in Cyrus's place," Roark yelled. Nightshade stood on top of the gates and glared down at Roark, "You're not gonna be around much longer I promise you that," he said.

Roark took a step forward but Awkright stopped him, "Forgive me my lord but he is not worth it for our future schemes. Beware Nightshade for soon everything you loved shall be utterly destroyed! Everything you've worked so hard to build in this world shall be consumed by shadows!" Awkright said. Roark bellowed with laughter and nodded as he took out a great flamberge and cut a hole between realms, "Good Bye young sentient," he called as the two disappeared into the shadow rift.

"Get back here!" Nightshade yelled as he ran at the rift with great speed but a barrier of darkness sent him back flying several yards. "Damn!" Nightshade said as he got to his feet. Odion appeared by Nightshade's side, "Your friend Caster is a stubborn one. He is safe and on the island of life. Your brother Ninyn is attending to his wounds. Now let us depart from these lands and discuss the matters of Roark," he said.

Nightshade nodded but felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand on end, "What's going on?!" he said. Out in the distance pillars of shadows began to burst from the ground and into the sky. "No, we must hurry now! Roark is casting a shadow spell that I can't counter! It's consuming your entire realm!" Odion said. Nightshade's eyes were filled with hate, "Damn… what do we need to do…," he asked.

Odion turned to see a dark shadow hide Nightshade's expression and he frowned, *There's no other way…,* "The time has come…" Odion said. Nightshade's energy began to spark, "Now is not the time to be emotional. I need your full attention for this to begin. Nightshade turned and felt Odion's energy radiate all around as the two teleported back to the Sentient Palace.

Star Bright Silver stood before in her pony form, "We have no choice but to perform the ritual. Roark's energy has grown even stronger than when Cyrus was around…" Odion said. Star Bright took on her human form, "Then it shall be done… Odion if this is what you believe then I will stand by your side," she said.

Odion, Star, Galaxy Shenron, Elustar, and Kisashi stood in the throne room with several portals open, "You know what will happen if he completes these tasks Odion," Kisashi said. Odion smiled, "I'm have complete faith in Revan that he can complete the task at hand," he said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Nightshade yelled standing in the center of the room. Elustar giggled, "Always thought Nightshade was better than Revan as well," she said giving Nightshade a wink. Galaxy Shenron stepped forward, "You know of our separate realms and our rules. Today you must begin a new journey. In each of our realms there is an alternate version of each person. Star Bright Silvers realm is the only realm that does not contain a separate version of you," he said.

Nightshade snickered, but he caught Star Bright's glare, "Oh um… I take it that's a bad thing eheheh," he said. Galaxy smirked, "First you must venture into my realm. Your task is to link with your separate forms and become one. The version of you in my realm is skilled in Ki and Martial Arts. Your second task is to gain the trust and form an alliance with the greatest heroes of each realm. From my realm you must find Son-Goku or Goku however you wish to call him. Goku comes from an ancient race of proud warriors called sayains," he said.

"From Odion's realm of the Jedi, Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker both renown Jedi Knights skilled in swordsmanship and a mystical energy known as "The Force". From Kisashi's realm you must find the hot headed Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, both are adept in Ninshuu and have gallant hearts. From Elustar's realm you must find the bizarre dragon slayer mage Natsu Dragneel who has the ability to use fire magic and is immune to all other fire magic. Natsu has a tendency to….. Over do things in the middle of a fight. None the less he will be an essential part to your alliance. Now as for Star Bright's realm…" Galaxy turned red.

Star Bright laughed, "Oh Galaxy you're so silly, The Mane 6 that will be essential in your alliance. The ponies of my realm, *Star Bright pulls out a digital frame.*

-In the Realm of Equestria everything is peaceful and of course full of ponies. My realm is protected by magical relics called **The Elements of Harmony** and the ponies I name now are the representations of each Element.

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight is the Princess of Friendship

Twilight is also an Alicorn

Twilight is also Represents the Element of Magic the most powerful of the six elements.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash is a Tom-Boyish Pegasus

Rainbow Dash is athletic and also represents the Element of Loyalty

Apple Jack

Applejack is a strong and a healthy Earth Pony

Apple Jack represents the Element Of Honesty 

Rarity

Rarity is a Unicorn that is skilled in fashion though she may not seem helpful she is very persuasive

Rarity represents the Element of Generosity

Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie (Heheh) is an energized Earth pony who spreads laughter and joy throughout Equestria

Pinkie is the type of pony I believe you can get along with Revan

Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter

Fluttershy

Fluttershy is the representation of kindness. Unlike most ponies in my realm Fluttershy is very calm and is very shy. She tends to hide in most situations however she can be very brave and wise when it comes to oncoming conflicts. Fluttershy can tame any animal and is very gentle. Please take care of this pony when you gain there trust.

Nightshade smiled, "So which of the realms am I to enter first?" he asked as Star Bright minimized the data of the ponies into a spiritual orb. Odion stepped forward and smiled, "You must first venture into my realm. The Realm of Wisdom or the Jedi," he said. Nightshade felt the air around him shift as a white light lit the area and Nightshade stood in the middle of the throne room with robes of the warriors that inhabited Odion's realm.

Nightshade smiled, "Let's get this started," he said. Odion smiled and nodded. As Nightshade walked into the portal and waved to the sentients, "Don't worry I'll find Kenobi and Skywalker and my separate self, "Your first counter parts name is Revan Malik… heheheh kind of ironic?" Odion called out as Nightshade was sucked into the galaxy far far away…

**Hmmmmm... I dont know if i pulled this off LOL  
>Please leave comments! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 I'm Really excited!  
>Nightshade might be biting more than he<br>can chew in this Realm heheheh.  
><strong>

**Use the Force Nightshade**

Nightshade felt funny as he was sucked down into the portal and immediately felt very light when he touched solid ground on a platform. Vehicles of all sorts hummed and whizzed around in the sky and below. *Hmm… This is not what I was expecting,* Nightshade thought to himself. A clap of thunder shook the area and citizens started clearing the area except Nightshade.

Odion appeared before Nightshade in a set of robes similar to his own only black instead of white and tan, "I forgot the last detail I needed to add to your attire," Odion said as he tapped Nightshade's forehead and a wave of energy shot into his mind.

Nightshade saw dark warriors in a distant time with red energy swords, "Those beings are known as the sith. They are an ancient race bent on ruling the galaxy from the dark side of the force; however the warriors you seek to counter evil are these people," Odion said as another wave of energy hit Nightshade showing him the peaceful warriors with multi-colored energy blades all except the color red.

"Ok one thing if I'm supposed to be on their side shouldn't I have weapons that mimic theirs?" Nightshade asked. Odion chuckled, "No need for that. Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu have been upgraded by the portal to match lightsabers in combat. They now have the attributes of a Vibro-sword which can deal as much damage as a lightsaber. They have even retained their innate abilities they were given in your realm, but be careful not everyone will be fond of your presence. The Revan of this realm is a rogue Jedi who does not obey all of the council's rules. He tends to overdo things when it comes to a mission. The only Jedi that respect Revan are Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. Be very cautious in this realm for there is a dark shadow looming over the Republic that the Jedi fear," Odion said.

Nightshade nodded as he drew out Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu examining their newly enhanced abilities. With one swing of the blades Nightshade cut through a block of metal! "Wow…. You sure do know how to pick a realm Odion," he chuckled. When Nightshade turned to thank Odion he found that the Force Sentient had already departed. Nightshade sighed, "See ya…" he said as he walked off towards a tram.

Within the Senate building Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hovered over a hologram of what seemed to be a large moon, "Soon the Jedi will fall and the republic will crumble to its knee's! The only thing I need now is a "worthy" apprentice…." He rasped throwing up his hood. A great shadow enveloped Palpatine's room which caused him to grow rather curious. A power loomed over his being and it was something rather extraordinary compared to the force.

Palpatine turned his chair to see a dark robed man with ancient armor on his upper body, "What business do you have here?" Palpatine growled lowly. The figure smiled, "My name is Roark Lindrake. You must be Lord Sidious I presume," he said in a casual tone. Palpatine stiffened at the sound of his Sith Title, "And what makes you think that I am this "Sidious"?" he rasped.

Roark's eye's flared with anger as he bent the force to his will and pulled forth Palpatine's lightsabers from his cloak, "I am far more powerful and wiser than you can hope to imagine you maggot! I am a being from beyond creation itself! If you wish to hold your title and life you will answer to me with respect! I am The Sentient of Shadows! A higher up in the world that was vanquished for nothing more than some stupid ideals! The light has out stayed its welcome in the world of the living!" Roark roared in anger.

Sidious did not like the way this man talked and quickly cast a volley of force lightning at the man, but Roark easily deflected the attack having it rebound on Sidious with a heavier force. Sidious writhed in agony as Roark held his volley of lightning on the Sith Lord, "Now that we are properly acquainted I'll let you in on a little surprise!" Roark laughed as he touched Sidious's forehead hitting him with an amount of dark matter that sent him rolling into the window.

Sidious could see the palace of the sentients and Roark's palace of shadows beneath the realms, "It seems we have a common goal. Join me Sidious and you will have control over this pathetic realm while I exact my revenge upon those I once called my family. Help me wreak havoc and destruction with all the power in the realms!" Roark said.

Sidious gazed at Roark, "Give me two days and I shall… consider your proposition…." He said. Roark smiled and bowed to the dark lord, "As you wish Lord Sidious. I understand this is all too soon for you to decide but know that my offer stands true. Farewell till our next meeting," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

Sidious got to his feet and called his lightsabers back into his sleeves, "A curious turn of events… very curious…" he said as he called for his guardsman to come and repair his office.

Nightshade arrived at the center of the planet named "Coruscant" where stood the largest building Nightshade ever seen stood tall and strong. A great positive aura filled the air around the temple. Nightshade could see younglings training in a courtyard far to the east. The Force seemed to strengthen Nightshades movements as he got closer to the temple's main entrance.

As Nightshade climbed the stairs men in white and blue armor lined the top blocking his path, "Halt!" They said together. Nightshade slowed his pace and held his hands high noticing the weapons they held pointed at the ready, *Blasters,* Nightshade thought.

"What is your name and title?" Said a trooper with a more distinguished set off armor with a blue shoulder set and darker helmet, "The Jedi temple is under heavy security due to heavy separatist attacks," he said.

Nightshade didn't know what to say. Obviously they spoke English but Nightshade had no identification papers, "Uh," Nightshade choked. Then a young man with short brown hair spread the troopers apart, "Rex I told you to quit it with this hole security thing," he said patting the distinguished trooper on the shoulder.

Rex looked at the man and then at Nightshade, "I don't trust outsiders. I'll have my eye on you Sir," he said. Nightshade furrowed his brow and nodded, "Master Skywalker I leave him in your charge then," Rex said as he walked off with his squad towards another part of the temple. *Skywalker,* Nightshade thought.

Skywalker turned towards Nightshade and smiled, "I'm terribly sorry about the Clones. The increase in separatist attacks is growing higher but it's nothing the Jedi can't handle. My name is Anakin Skywalker what's your name?" he said with a smile.

Nightshade smiled in return, "My name is Nightshade. I'm a traveler from the outer rim come to join the cause. I've heard quite a lot about your actions Master Skywalker," he said shaking Anakin's hand.

"Well I try my best. You wish to join the war?" Anakin asked with a curious expression. Nightshade smiled, "My dream is to live in a world where everyone is free and has no need to fear the dark. I am appalled by the actions the Separatist army so I wish to help end their tyranny." Nightshade said with a bright grin.

Anakin smiled, "Well then let's head to the council I'm sure that the master's would be more than happy to meet someone like you," he said. Nightshade nodded, "I was hoping you would say that," he said. Anakin turned and clapped Nightshade on the shoulder and guided him into the temple towards the upper levels where the council sat discussing the war.

Far off near the entrance a man sat with two lightsabers clipped to his belt watching as a man clad in Ceremonial Robes and Anakin entered the temple, "Now what have we here?" he asked aloud gazing down at the man's blades tied to his hips. Revan spat to the side and looked down at his own blades recognizing a similar aura of energy emitting from the strangers blades, "Curious…" he said as he got up and followed the two from afar…

Within the sentient Palace Odion watched as Nightshade progressed through his realm, "It seems Nightshades counterpart has found him instead of the other way around," he chuckled. Star Bright came into the room in her pony form and smiled, "I take it you're enjoying the spectacle," she laughed. Odion turned and smiled warmly towards Star Bright as she turned back into her human form, "Now that's an expression I haven't seen in a long time," she giggled.

Odion laughed and turned a little red, "It's just the thrill of dealing with yet another adventure my dear," he said turning back towards the monitor. "Let's hope that Nightshade can avoid his counterpart till after the council meeting," Odion said rubbing his forehead. Star Bright nodded her head, "Makes you wonder doesn't it? What the future could always be…" she said watching Nightshade enter the Jedi Council Room.

Nightshade walked into the council room and expected great thrones but was surprised to see that the people in the room sat eye level with him. Anakin bowed before the council and Nightshade followed suit. A small green elflike creature stood and smiled, "Master Skywalker good to see you it is," he said.

Anakin smiled, "Master's I have brought forth to you Nightshade from the outer rim. He claims that he wishes to join the republic's cause and fight the separatist's army," he said. The little elf creature looked at Nightshade and held out a hand, "Come closer you must," he said.

Nightshade obeyed the elf thing and knelt before him, "Yes?" He asked a little nervous holding out a hand to Yoda. Yoda began to trace over Nightshade's hand with a claw closing his eyes and focusing on the force. Nightshade felt a tingly sensation run throughout his body as Yoda opened his eyes and smiled, "Interesting you are Young Nightshade. Wish to see your skill I do," Yoda said letting go of Nightshade.

"Master Kenobi step forward please," the elf said to a man with auburn hair and a scruffy beard. "Yes Master Yoda?" Kenobi asked gazing towards Nightshade. Yoda turned to Kenobi and smiled, "To the training room you two must go. Join the republic he wishes. So join he will under your watch," Yoda said. Nightshade frowned and gazed down at the old Jedi Master, "As you wish," Kenobi said walking out of the council room with Anakin and Nightshade following close behind.

As the council began to disperse Yoda walked into the hall way and noticed Revan hanging from the ceiling, "Master Revan, seeing you again good it is," he said with a smile. Revan dropped to the ground and knelt at Yoda's feet, "It is good to be within the temple's boundaries Master…. I presume your meeting with the new "recruit" went well?" he asked. Yoda chuckled and nodded, "To the training grounds go you must. Interesting this Nightshade is. To know his true purpose you do?" he asked.

Revan smiled and nodded, "There is something peculiar about him. There is an energy within him that which I have never seen before. His appearance and weaponry also interest me. To come to the Jedi Temple directly is rather odd… I will keep you posted if I unveil anything else about this young man," he said. Yoda nodded with a cheeky smile growing across his wrinkled face, "May the Force be with you, always," he said. Revan smiled as he turned, "And to you as well," he said starting off after the stranger.

Obi-Wan felt something different about the man standing before him. The man looked no older than his mid-twenties yet his appearance told he was a rather skilled man from where ever he came from. "To gain Master Yoda's attention as quickly as you did surprises me, tell me Nightshade where did you craft those blades?" he asked.

Nightshade froze, "Eheheh the black sword I made; however the white blade was a gift from my father when he died. He was murdered by separatist's years ago. With nothing left for me on my home world I set out for adventure and studied many swords fighting styles. I hope not to disappoint you on the training grounds," he said smiling.

Kenobi smiled and continued to walk towards the training grounds, "We shall see soon enough," he said with a laugh. Anakin chuckled, "Now don't plan on pulverizing him Master. After all he did just arrive," he said. Kenobi chuckled as they stepped into a large courtyard where many younger Jedi trained with their lightsabers.

Nightshade smiled looking at the younglings, *So young yet so adept at what they can do… Was it really that long ago I was but a young adventurer?* he thought. Kenobi turned and pulled out his lightsaber, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Jedi Master and Negotiator of the Grand Army of The Republic," he said igniting his blade. Nightshade smiled and was about to pull out his swords when a figure landed in between him and Obi-Wan, "Sorry to interrupt Master Kenobi but I'd like to be the one to test Nightshade. If you don't mind that is?" the figure said. Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and sighed, "Very well Revan if you insist," he said.

Nightshade's eyes widened, *That was rather fast,* he thought. "So you wish to join the republic and fight alongside the Jedi eh? My name is Revan Mal~" Revan stopped his sentence as Nightshade's eyes flared to life with a brilliant blue aura and bringing up his hands to form a barrier all around, "Sorry to cut you off Revan but I already know who you are, and same goes for you Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Now allow me to introduce myself… I am formally known as Revan Arrow Sentient Lord of the Zodiac Realm. I have come to you in a time of great danger. A former sentient lord known as Roark Lindrake has risen from his dark bindings set upon him many years ago and has come to take control of the realms," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked like they were about to fall over. Revan looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Revan calmly rubbed his face and looked around as if he had just entered a dream, "If I may ask a couple questions….. Presuming you are what and who you say you are… why do you need our help specifically?" he asked.

Nightshade took a deep breath and sighed, "There are seven realms known at this present time…

Zodiac

Ki

Force

Magic

Equestria

Chakra

Shadow

Within each realm excluding the shadow realm holds a set of hero's. As of right now the universe has decided Obi-Wan and Anakin are the heroes of this designated realm," he said.

"Then why do you need my help," Revan asked annoyed. Nightshade frowned, "I doubt you're going to believe me but you are the me of this realm. As far as I know certain people of the realms have separate forms in other realms. My quest is to unite the heroes of the realms and have us converge on Roark's Realm while joining together with my other forms," Nightshade said.

Revan scowled, "So you think by walking into our "Realm" you can just ask to join forces and expect us to believe your crazy story?" he yelled. "Well he did kind of just put up this weird energy field with just his mind ya know," Anakin said. Revan turned are violent shade of red, "Not helping. If you wish to gain my trust and my body then you'll have to defeat me first!" he yelled.

Nightshade frowned and looked past Revan to the other Jedi who just shrugged in confusion. Nightshade glared into Revan's eyes, "So be it," he challenged. Revan drew forth two lightsabers while igniting them revealing there blue and green auras. Night-shade drew forth Shin-Ryu and Shiekatsu-Ryu and steadied his breathing, *Let's hope you guys hold out against those swords,* he thought.

Revan charged wildly with his lightsabers as Nightshade let down the energy barrier. Revan brought his lightsabers forward in a deadly dance but Nightshade caught both lightsabers in mid-strike with his blades. Revan's eyes widened not believe that Nightshade's swords could block lightsabers, "How did you?" Nightshade smiled, *Thanks Odion,* he thought as he kicked Revan in the stomach and leaped backwards.

Revan snarled in anger and sent out a volley of Force Lightning and hit Nightshade full on. Nightshade yelled in pain as he rolled to the ground with wisps of smoke rising from his clothes. The younglings had caught notice of the quarrel unfolding and began to step away from their training. Nightshade got to his feet and charged at Revan. Revan took one step backwards and slashed forward but Nightshade had disappeared. "What?!" Revan shouted as Nightshade reappeared behind him and used his energy to blast him to the other side of the courtyard.

Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters arrived. Yoda smiled watching the two men fight equally but he knew something that Revan did not. The other Masters ignited their lightsabers but Master Yoda held up a hand, "No! Fight they must. Threat Nightshade and Revan are not," he said. The other Masters looked at Yoda curiously but obeyed the command and withdrew their lightsabers.

Nightshade noticed the other Jedi and knew it was time to go, "Sorry about this Master Yoda but I'm borrowing your students for a little while!" he yelled. Yoda smiled and nodded as Nightshade bent backwards to avoid another of Revan's attacks and kicked him in the jaw sending him high into the air. Nightshade jumped into the air dropping his blade's and hit Revan full on in the back sending him flying into the ground.

Revan's lightsaber hilts rolled out of his signifying his defeat, "I hate to do this unwillingly but I have no choice…" Nightshade said as he clipped one of the earrings Galaxy had handed to him onto his right ear and Revan's left ear. A gust of wind erupted between them and flowed outward towards the others. As the wind settled Revan's still form shimmered in the light and flowed into Nightshade. Nightshade gained all the knowledge that Revan held. Nightshade stood and yelled in fury and an aura of blue lightning formed around his body. With the knowledge from Revan's mind Nightshade transformed Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu into identical lightsaber forms to Revan's lightsabers. The aura around Nightshade chirped and sparked and he knew the name as he said it aloud, "Force Fury…" he said.

Chancellor Palpatine felt the great surge in the force, "This power is far too great even for Master Yoda….. Maybe it is time to make my move…." He said calmly….

Palpatine tapped in a couple commands on his office desk and two men appeared through hologram projectors. The two men, one an older gentleman while the other wore tribal face paint and horns protruded from his head, "Yes Lord Sidious?" The older one spoke. Sidious smiled darkly, "Lord Tyrannous, you and Darth Maul shall converge on the Jedi Temple immediately… A great disturbance in the force has risen from within the Temple. Snuff out this disturbance before the Jedi grab a hold of it first!" he snarled.

Lord Tyrannous and Maul bowed then their transmission ended. From the shadows Roark appeared most displeased, "So you send out your lackeys from here and wait in silence? You disgust me Lord Sidious," he said. Sidious turned and sent out a volley of force lightning but Roark once again tossed his attack aside.

Sidious's expression grew dark, "Then what would you suggest shadow phantom?" he growled. Roark laughed and formed a lightsaber hilt in mid-air and called it to his grasp igniting the black blade that lay within it, "I'll show you," he laughed grasping Sidious by the arm and teleported them away from the senate building.

Nightshade fell back a step as he released his Force Fury. Jedi Knights and Masters lined the court yard astounded by the event they had just witnessed. "Trained well Master Revan did," Yoda said as he approached Nightshade. Nightshade felt tired and exhausted and began to fall but Anakin and Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the ground. "Rest he must… To my chambers he must go," Yoda said. Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded and carried Nightshade off deep into the temple.

Yoda closed his eyes sensing a dark presence approaching the Temple, "Battle approaches the temple. May the Force be with us all," he said. The other masters nodded and left for the armory.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived in Master Yoda's quarters shortly and set him down on a cot, "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled at his master, "Nothing we haven't gotten ourselves into before," he said. Obi-Wan smiled and turned to see Nightshade rising from the cot very pale.

"Easy there Nightshade. You used a lot of Force power for the first time and it nearly killed you. I take it we won't be seeing Master Revan for a while huh?" Anakin said with a frown. Nightshade smiled, "You missed what I said. Revan and I are one in the same. Except now we are one whole being but me being the main body instead of him," he said using Sarominae to heal himself.

Obi-Wan examined Nightshade's strange technique, "That move is not of the Force is it?" He asked. Nightshade nodded as he returned Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu to their original forms, "It's my own ability from my realm. It's a two way spell that heals and takes the negative essence from wounds and I can send it out in a counter spell known as Sarominae Necarose. Both spells were created by me while I was training," he said.

A great thunder clap shook the temple and all three warriors turned, "That wasn't a normal thunder clap I presume," Nightshade said groaning. Anakin and Obi-Wan both ignited their lightsabers and dashed off towards the explosion. "Hey wait for me!" Nightshade called as he attempted a force dash but skidded abruptly and fell on his face.

In the main hall mandalorians and battle droids fired their weapons in all directions. Count Dookou and Darth Maul cut down several Jedi Knights till Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived, "Where is the strange one that arrived not so long ago?" Darth Maul snarled at Obi-Wan. "Whatever it is you're looking for you won't find it here!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin charged at Dookou head on Maul charged at Obi-Wan.

Nightshade arrived and saw the quarrel unfold, *Come on Nightshade think… Focus!* He yelled in his mind. Nightshade felt the wisdom and power of Revan flowing through him as he focused on the force and sent out a volley of Force Lightning from his fingertips completely frying the battle droids. With another focused charge Nightshade leaped in the air into the middle of a group of mandalorians and used a Force Repulse to send to them to the ground. Dookou and Maul turned and saw Nightshade, "So you're the brat we've been sent to demolish!" Maul growled as he knocked Obi-Wan to the side.

Nightshade smiled and turned to see a swirling cloud of nega-energy blow into the room. The energy dispersed and revealed a hooded man and Roark, "A pleasure to see you again Revan Arrow. I'm sorry to intrude on the party but I needed to persuade my disciple Lord Sidious here to join my cause," he said. Dookou scowled and stepped towards Roark, "This must be a trick my~" Roark cut him off and grabbed Dookou by the throat and broke his neck, "Insolent worm. How dare you even try to speak to me?" Roark said as he put a hand out and pulled forth great amounts of negative energy from Dookou's body. Darth Maul snarled and ignited his black lightsaber, "Damn scum!" he yelled. Sidious stood back and watched as Roark pulled out a broad sword made of mithril and easily parried Maul's strike.

Maul grew angry being taunted and played with by this nobody who claimed to be in league with his former master. Roark played defense as Maul continued his violent assault and laughed all the while. Maul brought both of his sabers around but Roark stepped under the strike and cut off Maul's right and with blinding speed. Maul cried out in pain feeling the bite of Roark's tainted blade. Down came Maul's Black Lightsaber and Roark caught it with a sinister smile growing on his face as he sent his broad sword away. Maul rose to his feet and began to attack once more; however Roark easily parried each strike and caught Maul's remaining arm and twisted him around then stabbed Maul through the chest. Maul choked and his eyes began to fog as the negative energy and his life force were forcefully yanked from his body and transferred into Roark's.

Sidious stood mouth agape, "Have we a deal Sidious?!" Roark said in a deep dark voice. Sidious looked from the bodies of his dead apprentices to Roark, who stood much taller and now more powerful. Hesitantly Sidious spoke, "Yes," and Roark's eyes flared with energy and a dark smile crept across his face, "Very well," he said.

"Now hold on a second!" Anakin said running forward. "Anakin don't!" Obi-Wan cried but he was too late. Roark turned and shot forth a volley of blue Force Lightning at the boy. Nightshade ran forward and brought forth Shin Ryu and deflected the lightning before it touched Anakin. Roark frowned and used the Force and sent all three warriors flying back out the temple's windows, "Not good!" Ob-Wan said but Nightshade pulled both Jedi in close and began to rise and landed back within the temple's walls.

Nightshade looked around and noticed Roark had fled along with Sidious, "Dam," Nightshade said inspecting the wounded Jedi and the broken forms of Maul and Dookou, "Quickly gather the wounded and take the mandalorians to the prison cells. Set the wounded in an empty chamber so I can tend to them," Nightshade said. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at him curiously, "What?" Nightshade asked.

"Who gave you command of the situation?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "Sorry kind of a habit," Nightshade said with a cheeky grin. Anakin laughed and called a company of Clone's to handle the wounded while other Jedi rounded up the Mandalorians.

Nightshade followed the Clone's closely until they came to an empty chamber, "Thank you. You have my gratitude. I'll take it from here gentlemen," he said. The Clones jumped back astonished, "But Master Rev~" Nightshade cut them off, "Don't worry about it. I promise they'll be fine," he said smiling. The Clones looked to one another and shrugged as they headed off towards the main hall.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived shortly after helping with the cleanup of Dookou and Maul's remains. Nightshade sat in the middle of the chamber with the entire group of wounded knight's around him, "Stand still… I can only do this once per day," he said smoothly. Anakin was about to protest but Obi-Wan held up and arm, "Please continue," he said.

Nightshade focused on all of the Knights and called forth on all of his energy as his eye's turned dark red, "Sarominae-Zodiac Formation: Rebirth!" he shouted as tendrils of white energy shot forth from his body and into the Knights around him completely healing them. The knights rose in confusion slowly and stared at the still and pale form of Nightshade. Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped forward and helped Nightshade back to his feet, "Whatever it is you did it seems to have worked," Anakin said.

Nightshadeemple immediately...lyruded force smiled weakly, "G-Good," he said. Obi-Wan and Anakin guided Nightshade to another chamber and brought him some food and water. Nightshade gratefully thanked the Jedi, "So Roark succeeded in convincing that man to join his cause… This is not good news…" Nightshade said darkly.

"Surely there's something we can do to help!" Anakin said. Nightshade ate another piece of bread and nodded, "There is actually but I need you two to clear your minds," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked at Nightshade curiously, "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I need you both ready for the oncoming journey if were to stop Roark," he said. Obi-Wan sighed, "It doesn't seem like we have a choice. That man Roark you said? Yes he took down two powerful enemies of our Realm like it was nothing while we've tried several attempts to defeat them and failed. If you wish us to join you then my lightsaber is at your service," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "Then I guess you have my help as well. Someone's gotta keep an eye on him besides you Nightshade," Anakin laughed as he sat down and closed his eyes with Obi-Wan. Nightshade rose and his eyes turned electric blue once more as he focused his sentient powers on the two Jedi. Nightshade thought back to when he had first talked with Odion after he defeated Cyrus and the power fluctuation he had sent into Nightshade giving him the knowledge, wisdom, and skills that helped him control the sentient power's he had absorbed from Cyrus.

Nightshade sent forth great bolts of energy into both Jedi and fell back a step from the shock. Both Jedi could feel the energy rising within them as they stood and auras of lightning similar to Nightshade's from earlier formed around their bodies!

Anakin laughed astounded, "This is amazing! So this is what Master Revan must have been studying! Wait… does this mean we have the powers of the sith as well?" he asked concerned. Nightshade shook his head, "No. I only unlocked your Fury states to maintain a better battle position in our upcoming journey. The only other ability I have unlocked from within you is Force Repulse. Sith abilities such as Force Lightning, Drain, and Shadow point shall remain dormant unless you fall to the dark side," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then let us begin shall we?" he said. Nightshade smiled then looked around the room as the two Jedi deactivated their Fury states, "First I believe we should step outside. I need more space to open the portal," he said. Obi-Wan paled as Nightshade spoke, "Um did you just say portal?" he asked as they walked outside.

Out on the landing platform Nightshade focused his energy and called out to Odion, *The Jedi have joined to my side willingly. However my counterpart didn't exactly fuse with me willingly,* he called. Odion's calm force responded to Nightshade's call, *We figured your counterpart would act in such a matter. Worry not. I believe in that in good time he will see to reason,* he called.

A great gust of wind blew about as a portal ripped open in front of the three warriors, "Umm no thanks. I've had plenty of weird joy rides in one life time," Obi-Wan said with a scowl. Anakin laughed and pushed Obi-Wan through the portal and followed after his master with Nightshade not far behind.

Together the three landed in the sentient palace with a great thud. Odion used the force and pulled the three up to their feet. Obi-Wan looked around astounded by the architectural design within the palace. Quickly Star Bright appeared and dusted off the Jedi, "Oh dear look at your out fits. Nightshade I thought I told you to make sure they were presentable before they came here!" she said standing in her pony form.

Anakin's eyes were wide as he stared at the pony, "A pony just talked?!" he said exasperated. Nightshade slapped himself in the face, "Oy vey," he said. Star snorted and her horn lit up as she focused on Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both Jedi rose up into the air and a great burst of light lit the room as the Jedi landed on their feet in fabulous new robes and armor.

"Now let's get on with the next task at hand. If you would turn around the next realm you shall be exploring is the realm of the Ninja!" Odion said as Kisashi Arunsune appeared and snapped his fingers transforming Nightshade's clothes to match that of a true shinobi, "In my realm your counter part's name is Evanston Uchiha. He is a hermit on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village. He knows of the sentients but not of the current task at hand. There is war happening in the far off lands that the ninja have to deal with. The essence within my realm that Roark wishes to claim is Madaara Uchiha. Remember Naruto and Sasuke are the men you need to recruit onto our side. Trust your instincts and don't hold back," he said.

"Hey what about us?!" Anakin yelled. Odion put a hand on his shoulder, "This is a task that Nightshade must handle alone. In the meantime I'm going to train you two to control your Fury states a little better. Good Luck Nightshade," he said calmly. Night-shade nodded, "I'll be back soon. Oh I almost forgot. Kisashi, how will I know which one is which?" he asked. Kisashi closed his eyes a bit annoyed, "Naruto will be the loud mouth trying to be the hero. Sasuke has a dark aura about his persona. Easy enough to remember?" he shouted. Nightshade nodded, "Ok got it. Loud mouth and Depressing asshole… See ya soon!" he yelled as he stepped through portal and was dragged into the realm of the ninja.

**Yeah I know the fights between the Sith and Roark were underated.**

**Nightshade shouldnt have beaten Revan so easily regardless i was in a panik with this chapter.**

**I promise that the next Chapter will be better. Honest**

**~Ninyn**


	4. Chapter 3

**I didnt have a name for this chapter in particular so yeaaahhhh i was lazy.  
><strong>**I hope you all enjoy this part. The timeline I've used is kind of current with Naruto ****Except that i brought it back right before Madaara was defeated and all the other BS****Again i Hope you Enjoy! **

Nightshade could see trees when he neared the end of the portal, "Huh, maybe this realm won't be so~," his voice tailed off as he landed on a tree branch and he realized he was hundreds of feet above ground! "Oh wait I can just fly!" he said as he jumped into the air and began to plummet to the ground. "Ahh!" he screamed as he fell. A figure emerged from the shadows and caught Nightshade in mid-flight, "Idiot," it said to him

The two landed safely on the ground. The man that had saved Nightshade was Kisashi, "Oh it's only you… I thought you might have been one of the other people from this realm," he laughed nervously. Kisashi smirked and put two fingers on Nightshade's head. A surge of energy volted throughout Nightshade's body sending images of great beasts and warriors of the past into his mind. Nightshade felt the chakra that resided inside him warm his body. The power was greater than he imagined even though he didn't know how to use it he knew it was great by the feeling it left him.

Kisashi looked from Nightshade then pointed to the gates that they stood near where the wall stood tall with loads of buildings behind it. Nightshade looked at himself once more and noticed the change of the clothing he wore. The Sentients had clothed him with a black head band with a strange symbol that resembled a leaf, a black cloak, chain armor under a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots. Nightshade put his hands down to his hips to find that his swords were now strapped to his back. The handles were sanded down and the vibration he felt from the Jedi realm was gone.

"So what now? I thought everybody would be here or something." Nightshade asked listening to the silence. Odion appeared, "The Fourth Great Ninja world war is at hand. You must first seek out your Ninja Counter Part. He is waiting for you beyond the forest. Yes I did say waiting. Evanstone Glade is a particular being with which we have been in contact with for many years. He knows that someday he will be needed in a great battle between good and evil. He knows not what for but he knows. Go to him now for he is waiting for peace. Then you must enter the battle field and help Naruto and Sasuke in their attempt to defeat this worlds evil Madaara Uchiha," he said.

Nightshade nodded as his sentient eye's focused on the surrounding areas, "I guess I'll head this way. Sound~" He said turning towards Odion and Kisashi to find them once again gone. "Damnit! I hate it when they do that!" Nightshade yelled as he walked towards the forest.

Far to the north Nightshade could feel the different chakra clashing against one another, "That must be where the war is being fought… I better hurry the," Nightshade said to himself moving forward through the forest. Nightshade felt a tug on his energy as if someone was calling out to him. He knew it was a chakra based tug judging by the sensation it left on his body.

Nightshade turned and followed the presence. From the brush a white ferret emerged and gazed up at Nightshade with glassy eyes. Nightshade could tell it was hungry and lost. A blue band with the Hidden Leaf Symbol was tied around his leg. The ferret crawled closer to Nightshade as he knelt to the ground. From a side pouch Nightshade brought out some trail mix and gave the ferret some nuts and raisins, "Hey there buddy, no need to be afraid I'm not gonna hurt ya I promise," he said softly extending his hand to the ferret.

The ferret stepped in closer and looked at the strange man then squeaked as it snatched a couple nuts from his hand and began to munch down on them. Nightshade smiled, "You obviously belong to someone. I think I'll help you find your owner. I bet there very worried about you," he said. The ferret turned and squeaked excitedly as it climbed up Nightshade's leg and onto his shoulder, "I'll take it that's a yes," he said.

As he began to walk the ferret's ears perked up and it scuttled down Nightshade's body and headed off in another direction then stopped to squeak at him as if telling Nightshade to follow him. Nightshade looked at the way the ferret was heading and noticed a stronger chakra pulse coming from that direction than the other, "Alright I guess a ferret is better at this than I am," he laughed following his fuzzy companion.

The ferret was beginning to run faster and Nightshade had to pick up the pace as they drew closer to the chakra source, *Who ever this person is the ferret obviously knows him. I'm hoping it's the same person I'm looking for,* he thought.

Then the ferret came to a stop at a giant cliff where the forest ended. Night-shade scowled, "Seriously? Where to now fuzz ball?" he said. The ferret squeaked and calmly walked off the edge of the cliff and disappeared into thin air. Nightshade's eyes widened, "Fuzzy! Why did you do that?!" he yelled. The ferret came back into view still standing in what seemed like open air.

Nightshade noticed this and sighed with great relief, "Ok I get it," he said calmly as he followed the ferret into the open air. The air shimmered as Nightshade stepped through and there he stood in a hut. Very large on the inside, so large it had at least 3 bedrooms within view!

From one of the rooms Nightshade could hear a man fussing and the ferret squeaking its cheeks off. Finally an elderly man emerged from one of the rooms and gazed down at Nightshade. One of the man's eye's was silver while the other had four dots and was colored red, *What in~* the old man spoke, "In the world is up with my eye?" he said.

Nightshade's eyes widened, "How did~" the man spoke again with a low smile, "I know what you were thinking and what you were going to say? That's simple young man it's my right eye; The Sharingan that was passed to me so long ago. Cyrus my friend here was telling me how you helped him find his way. I'm so very thankful. If I didn't have Cyrus I don't know what I would do anymore," The man said.

Nightshade looked all around then looked to the ferret, "So Cyrus is your name? I think it's cool!" he said giving Cyrus a thumb up. Cyrus squeaked then scuttled to the man's shoulder, "If you don't mind my asking young man, but why are you here instead of fighting in the war," he asked.

Nightshade stared at the man, "There's no point in making false stories with you old man~" the man stopped him again, "Forgive my manners my name is Evanstone Glade former jounin of Konoha Village," he said then bowed to Nightshade. Nightshade smiled, "Forgive me Evan… My name is Revan Arrow. I am not from this realm. In fact I am here for you and two young ninja," he said.

Evan's eyes bore deep into Nightshade's being. For a few minutes Evan didn't move while his Sharingan rotated quickly examining Nightshade's body, "I know who you are now… It's finally time… I knew it was only a matter of time before you arrived in our realm. The sentients have kept me well informed of a magnificent warrior that would someday ask for my aid. I am ready to fight by your side Revan, but first let me fetch some things for the both of us. Please send your weapons to the sentients they are far deadlier to yourself in this realm than the people around you," he said walking into another room past the kitchen.

Nightshade frowned then pulled out his swords, Evan was right about them. The blades held energy from the zodiac and Jedi realm and they didn't have the trait to adapt to chakra. Nightshade quickly used his sentient mode and sent the blades to Odion's quarters in the palace. Evan quickly returned with a scabbard and presented it Nightshade openly, "This was once my blade when I was a younger lad. It's made of meteorite and has the capability to absorb all chakra attacks and transform them into its own sword attack. First a demonstration is in order," Evan said as he walked out into the open.

Nightshade followed and noticed the cliff was gone and around them was a lovely glade with a pond and a dock. Training areas were built in several locations even on top of the mountain beyond the pond. Evan turned and made several hand signs and lighting formed over his fingers, "Hold the blade as if deflecting an arrow. Feel the chakra within the blade and use it in the way you believe you should," he said as he shot the lightning at Nightshade. Nightshade held his stance and brought the blade up to cut the lightning focusing his chakra into the blade.

The Blade hummed in Nightshade's grasp as it absorbed the lightning that had been cast at him. Nightshade felt the two different chakra's inside the blade, "One seems normal compared to the other chakra. Why is that?" he asked.

Evan smiled as he put a hand on Nightshade's should, "You sense the nature chakra residing within the blade. I forged this blade with The Toad Sages and mastered Sage Mode to build this. I can mix two different chakras and fight with both in one combination," he said taking the sword from Nightshade's grasp. Evan closed his eyes then pointed the sword towards one of his training dummies and the lightning that surrounded the blade shot forth and split the dummy in two lighting it on fire.

Nightshade was amazed at the power Evan held. Evan was wise and far more powerful than he had anticipated, "Before I forge my essence with you I have one question for you young Revan, or Nightshade. Yes I know your preferred name because Kisashi has spoken with me through telepathy. When it comes time to fight the great evil we must vanquish how will you end him? Will you simply destroy him? Or will you fall like your predecessor?" he said.

Nightshade's eyes grew foggy, "I…I'm not sure… The sentients claim this battle was meant to be, but… I'm not sure what to do…" he said. Evan nodded, "Precisely the answer I was looking for. When it comes time for the final bout I wish for you to look at this from the perspective of the other heroes we will encounter and think clearly about what must be done. Now then let us begin," he said.

Before Nightshade pulled off the earrings Kisashi appeared before them and looked to Evan and bowed. Evan bowed in return, "Is there something wrong Lord Kisashi?" he asked. Kisashi smiled and put a hand to Evan's head. A great burst of light lit the area and Kisashi was gone. Nightshade opened his eyes to see a younger and more energetic Evan.

Evan looked at himself using the ponds clear surface, "A blessing from a sentient is beyond anything I considered coming my way… Thank you Lord Kisashi," Evan said as he laughed and turned towards Nightshade and clipped on one of the earrings. Evan smiled as he turned into a raging cloud of chakra and began to pour itself into Nightshade's body through his mouth. Nightshade coughed and gagged from the sensation, "Geez a little warning next time!" he said. Nightshade then felt his right eye fidget and in his reflection he was that his eye was purple with the sharingan!

"Not good," Nightshade said. Looking deep into his mind Nightshade saw how Evan was able to sheath his sharingan with a hand sign and Nightshade followed suit. In an instant the tingling stopped and the sharingan had disappeared, "Phew I'm glad that's taken care of… Now for the boys," he said using his chakra and sentient essence to head off towards the battle grounds.

Out on the battle field Naruto and Sasuke stood with their Six Paths abilities awakened. Madaara laughed, "So one obtained the Senjutsu of The Six Paths, and one awakened the Rinnengan… Too bad that I possess both of those powers at the same time! We will soon find out who's the most powerful between us! THIS IS THE LAST FIGHT!" he yelled.

Naruto threw a sage staff at Madaara while Sasuke used his Rinnengan to amplify its damage with lighting. However something blocked the staff, "How did we miss?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke chuckled, "It seems there's a shadow Madaara guarding the visible one. It's made of the Senju chakra he's absorbed. I'll handle the visible one while you handle the shadow Madaara," he said.

Naruto smirked, "As much as it irks me to have to obey you I'll do it!" he said regaining his other staff. Madaara sent forth his Gudoudama but something appeared before Naruto and Sasuke blocking the attack, "What?!" Madaara said.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but I believe it's time I step in. I've watched quite enough of this play and I think you'll need some assistance boys," a voice rang from above. Naruto, Sasuke, and Madaara looked up to see a man clad in silver and black clothing fall from the sky with a black sword, "My name is Revan Arrow, AKA Nightshade the Gallant. I'm here to aid you in this time of darkness," Nightshade said. Sasuke scowled at the man while Naruto looked at him skeptically, "No offense man but I think we've got this pretty much handled," he said.

Nightshade put up another barrier as Madaara sent forth his Gudoudama once more but Nightshade's barrier put up a fight, "Listen I don't have much time so I'll just cheat," he yelled. Nightshade put his hands to both of the boy's heads giving them more knowledge of their abilities and why Nightshade was there.

Sasuke wiped the grime from his face and looked at Nightshade, "Alright you have my attention," he said. Naruto smiled, "Sure glad you're on our side Nightshade," he said with a laugh. Nightshade smiled, "So you blonde must me Naruto, and you with the dark expression must be Sasuke. I'm here to help defeat Madaara before~" a rip in the sky sent forth a great wave of energy throughout the area as Roark fell from the sky and landed in front of Madaara. Madaara sensed the difference between this man and the boys and knew he was no threat, "Who are you?" he asked.

Roark smiled evilly, "My name is not important right now. What does matter is disposing these meddlesome brats before they ruin our plans. You wish to dominate the world I wish for control over all the realms. Aid in my goal and you shall have you're wish granted and this world will belong to you!" he said.

Madaara smiled knowing the strange man's words to be true, "Very well," he said calmly. Nightshade turned and saw Roark standing with his sword at the ready with Madaara, "Great… all righty then… new plan, Kick the shit out of tall dark and ugly while destroying Madaara at the same time," he said.

Naruto smiled, "I like this plan!" he said while Sasuke nodded eyeing Roark closely, "He's not from this realm either?" he asked. Nightshade nodded, "That's who I'm trying to stop," he said.

Roark lunged forward while Madaara's Gudoudama followed behind as a defense for the man. Nightshade pushed his barrier forward and repelled both Roark and the Gudoudama. Nightshade drew Evan's blade, "Naruto quickly hit this blade with a Rasengan!" he yelled. Naruto looked at the sword then at Nightshade, "Naruto do as he says," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded then hit the sword with a Rasengan. Nightshade's sword lit up with a bright chakra from the Spiral Sphere and smiled, "Let's go!" he said activating his Sentient Mode.

Roark lunged again and Nightshade got in close and caught his swords attack. The Gudoudama that Madaara controlled came flying straight at Nightshade but Naruto easily knocked them aside with his own and sped past Roark and Nightshade to attack Madaara's shadow. Sasuke teleported with his Rinnengan and sliced across Madaara's back with his blade.

Roark snarled at Nightshade but he didn't back down as he summoned a psionic pike from the ground. Roark leaped back and sent forth a wave of shadows but Nightshade cut through it in an explosion with his Rasengan Blade. Roark stomped on the ground sending forth negative energy. Nightshade twisted in the air trying to avoid the blasts but each grazed his body with slight lacerations. Nightshade fell to the ground taking in all the pain from the negative energy. His insides burned as the essence bit at him.

Madaara turned and sent forth a wave of fire at Sasuke but Naruto quickly arrived and hit Madaara in the back with a Rasengan allowing Sasuke the chance to use a Chidori to pierce through his chest. Madaara laughed and threw both boys in separate directions, "Is that the best you've got?" he cackled.

Roark walked close to Nightshade and kicked him in the stomach, "Weak, worthless waste of space!" he yelled sending Nightshade farther from the boys, "You are hardly worth the effort. Cyrus put up more of a fight than you can. Then again at least he had a spine to kill unlike you," he said picking Nightshade up by the throat, "You and all that you stand for will be wiped from existence," he said throwing Nightshade hard into the ground.

"Ahh!" Nightshade yelled in pain. Roark spat on Nightshade then turned, "Hey tall dark and gruesome… Just who… the hell… do you think…. I AM?!" Roark heard Nightshade yell. Nightshade got to his feet and called Evan's blade to his hand.

Roark turned to look at the battered warrior and felt the two other energies residing within him, "So you do have a little backbone deep down. Come and show me what you can do!" he said eyeing the battle that unfolded behind him.

Nightshade lunged as his one sword became two swords in a savage flurry, "I like your style but you're still not perfect!" Roark yelled as he blocked one of Nightshade's blades then punched forward with a shadow spike protruding from his fist. To his surprise Nightshade disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roark turned as the real Nightshade came from underground with an upward slash and cut Roark's face. Roark grabbed at his left eye feeling the sting of Nightshade's true blade Shin Ryu," You shouldn't have been able to use that blade?!" he yelled.

Nightshade chuckled as he stood his ground completely unscathed, "For one don't underestimate you're opponent. Second thing is I used this little thing I acquired from Evanstone to hold Shin Ryu in balance within the realm!" he said pointing to his sharingan which was purple due to his sentient mode.

Roark snorted and healed his eye, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into boy! You and the rest of the realms will burn!" he yelled. Nightshade quickly summoned a Water Dragon Missile with his chakra and launched it at Roark. Roark sliced through the dragon but was quickly frozen in place and Nightshade used the water around him and made an Ice Prison to hold Roark in place, "That should hold you for now. We both know you don't have the power of this realm inside you," he said darkly.

In the distance Naruto and Sasuke struggled in their fight with Madaara who was easily turning the tide with his shadow. Nightshade appeared and sent up a wave of light that blinded Madaara and his shadow, "Naruto now!" he said stabbing through visible Madaara while Sasuke charged a Kagu-Tsuchi. Naruto hit the shadow Madaara with a full blown Biju Rasen-Shuriken completely obliterating it.

Behind him Roark could feel the chakra clash and as he broke free he heard the three boys call out, "Take this!" from Naruto a Rasen-shuriken split the air while Sasuke attacked with Kagu-Tsuchi. From Nightshade came forth an enormous wave of chakra combined with his Sarominae Necarose, "NOO!" Roark cried as he teleported at the last second and grabbed Madaara to pull him into the shadow dimension.

The boys attack's collided and a great explosion ripped through the air sending all three flying in separate directions. Nightshade fell on what remained of the great chakra tree while Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground on separate sides of the field.

Quickly the three returned to the sight of their explosion. A deep crater lay within the field with neither Roark nor Madaara to be found, "Damn! Roark teleported himself and Madaara at the last second to the shadow dimension!" he yelled. Naruto and Sasuke eyed him curiously, "Why don't we just follow him?" Naruto asked.

Nightshade shook his head, "It's not that simple. Without my other counter parts we won't be able to set foot within the shadow dimension with being completely vaporized. Once I've gained the power of all six realms will we be able to enter the shadow dimension unscathed. Leaving however is a different story. I'm not quite sure what will happen if we defeat Roark," he said. Sasuke nodded, "So you're figuring this out as we go along?" he asked.

Nightshade nodded, "Roark now holds three of the most formidable foes known between realms. I'm afraid of what other dark beings there are in the remaining realms I'll have to enter," he said.

Naruto looked at Nightshade stubbornly, "Wait you expect us to wait here while you go off fighting other baddies?" he asked. Nightshade smiled, "I appreciate your concern and enthusiasm but no. Odion it's time!" he yelled as the three boys were pulled from the realm and into the palace. On the side line Kakashi Hatake looked around confused, "What just happened?" he asked aloud looking at the broken ranks of the Ninja Alliance.

Naruto and Sasuke fell to their knees as they landed within the Palace walls. In an instant Star Bright was by their side helping them to their feet with her magic. Naruto looked at Star Bright with a confused daze, "Sasuke you're seeing this too right?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded with a more disturbed face than Naruto.

Nightshade laughed, "It's a long story you two. This is Star Bright Silver," he said with a cheeky smile. Star Bright smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Naruto and Sasuke," she said bowing. Naruto jumped to his feet then climbed on top of the chair he was sitting on, "I-I'm freaking out dude!" he yelled. Nightshade laughed but Kisashi walked in and pulled Naruto down. Odion walked in and shook his head, "Knuckle heads all around," he said.

After a few moments Naruto calmed down and formally spoke with Star Bright and laughed. Even Sasuke joined in on the chat and found the sentient quite interesting despite what she looked like. Obi-Wan and Anakin came around the corner and waved to Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled and waved the two over to the group, "Gentleman these will be our new additions to our team. Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Ninja Realm. Sasuke, Naruto meet General Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Realm," he said. The men looked each other up and down and formally greeted each other.

Even though three realms had united Odion felt the further roads would be no easier than these ones,*All hopes rested upon Nightshade's shoulders… Will Nightshade be able to hold everything on his shoulders? Or will the darkness consume his heart like his predecessor?* he thought.

Nightshade sent Naruto and Sasuke off with Star Bright to be thoroughly examined and healed while Anakin and Kenobi left off with Kisashi to better control their Fury States.

"Your next adventure awaits Nightshade!" Elustar called from the ceiling. Night-shade smiled and walked up to the purple portal leading to Fiore. Elustar landed in front of him and put a hand on Nightshade's chest sending a surge of magic into his body.

"In my Realm magic is sacred and used with pride. You're counterpart in my realm is named Elustar Dragnite. I know name sounds like mine but I didn't decide the names here. The magic both you and your counterpart hold is light magic. You can form weapons out of light and your imagination. Hmm, now for your clothing… Ah I know!" she exclaimed.

Nightshade was quickly spun around as Elustar cut his clothing down to black shorts a vest with a white t-shirt and a black tattoo on his left wrist, "That symbol is of the Fairy Tail guild. You must gain Natsu Dragneel my half-brother's trust and stop Zeref with him. Go have fun and don't overdo things like my brother!" she yelled pushing Nightshade through the portal sending him into a spiraling vortex of pure magic.

"Good Luck Nightshade!" He heard Odion call in the distance. Nightshade smiled, "We can do this… I know we can," he said merrily.

**Pulling this particular battle left me thinking  
>"You can make the fights better," and of course<br>I can but again hard presed for time hahaha  
>Naruto's reaction to Star Bright in her pony form though<br>Priceless! XD  
>The fight was a weee bit longer but i promise<br>that the battles will be even better soon enough.**

**Please leave comments and or you know stuff haha**

**~Ninyn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok let the fun and games begin!  
>That is all XD<strong>

Fairies and Magic

Fairies and Magic

Nightshade landed on his feet and looked at the surroundings. He was standing on a bridge above a nice clear river. All around people ran about doing their business and even a couple performers using their magic. Nightshade could sense all the different abilities that radiated throughout the town…

"GAH! Elustar! I don't know how to use magic!" Nightshade yelled aloud catching a few people's attention. Elustar landed right next to him in the guise of a teenage girl with pine green hair and almond color eyes. Nightshade blushed, "Jeez you look good," he said.

Elustar smiled and put a hand on Nightshade's chest. A yellow light shined bright and three cards appeared before him, "I give you three choices when it comes to the magical realm. You'll be gaining universal magic. Your counterpart Dragnite can imagine weapons and creatures when he casts a spell. The creatures and weapons become real and life like. However he cannot imagine opponents away. The limit to the magic is three to five items at a time while with creatures only two with one weapon otherwise the user passes out depending on their stamina and concentration level. Dragnite can summon two weapons at once while summoning three creatures without breaking a sweat," she explained wagging a finger at Nightshade.

"The three choices, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, Thunder Demon Slayer Magic, or Energy~" Nightshade cut her off, "The Energy Magic," he said plainly. Elustar scowled and slapped Nightshade, "No interrupting. Energy Disruption Magic. You can render a mage useless making them rely only on their physical wellbeing. Meaning you can snap your fingers and they'll be practically powerless against your blades, and yes your blades will keep their abilities in this realm. However they will be mad thinner and stronger than any metal in Fiore," she said.

Nightshade was tapping his foot impatiently. Elustar laughed and handed Nightshade the purple and silver card which disappeared at his touch sending forth a pulse of pure magic. Nightshade made a * symbol and a rainbow colored seal appeared before him as he targeted Elustar. Elustar grimaced, "You wouldn't dare," she growled.

"The opportunity is so tempting but you're right. A toy to use on you on another time in another place," Nightshade said with a laugh canceling the spell. Elustar smiled as she disappeared, "Phew… She'd make a terrible enemy," Nightshade said to himself just as an Ice Arrow flew past his face! Nightshade turned to see a man with no shirt standing on a frozen patch on the river… *It's not winter,* Nightshade thought staring at the man.

In another instant fire blew past Nightshade lighting his hair, "Ah! Put it out Damnit!" Nightshade yelled patting at the flame. The man with no shirt called, "Ice Make: Ice Lance!" he yelled throwing a lance of snow at Nightshade cooling him off and dousing the fire.

"Seriously Grey?! He had it all under control! Quit stalling and fight me damn you!" A voice shouted. Nightshade wiped the snow off his face, "Magic snow… who would've… Never mind…" he said standing up. Nightshade looked to the side and saw a man with pink hair and a scarf tied around his neck, "Geez it's not really hard to find most of these hero's… I was expecting at least some kind of hunt!" Nightshade said bitterly as Natsu sent out a wave of fire at Grey.

"Enough Natsu I think were creeping the new guy out. Besides Master Makarov sent us out here to get him didn't he?" Grey said. Natsu sucked his fire back in and spat it back into the sky then turned towards Nightshade, "Yea I guess. Elustar told me she recruited you and you were gonna do some kind of show for us. She said to find you right here aimlessly wandering about… She was right… That's my sister that's for sure," he said.

Nightshade scowled, *Elustar I'm gonna kill you!* He thought darkly. Natsu smiled wide, "Well stranger come on we need to get you to the guild a.s.a.p.!" he said pulling Nightshade hard and started running down streets like a maniac knocking over civilians and market stands. Nightshade felt like he was going to throw up when they finally stopped at a large building with the guild symbol, "Welcome to your new home pally!" Natsu said viciously while throwing Nightshade through the front door.

Nightshade landed face first into a shelf full of liquor which crashed right on top of him as soon as he hit the floor. "Oh my goodness!" A female said lifting the shelf off of Nightshade. Nightshade looked up to see a beautiful woman with white hair staring down at him, "Uh hi," he said with a hiccup. Nightshade reeked of boos and felt irritated as he hopped back over the counter to where a waiting Natsu sat, "Eh you'll be~" Nightshade socked Natsu full on in the face sending him flying across the room.

"That's *hic* for throwing *hic* me!" Nightshade yelled as he felt the liquor and smell get lifted off of him. Nightshade turned around to see another woman standing next to the white haired one with a cross look, "There is to be no rough housing in our guild new guy!" she yelled throwing a punch at Nightshade. Everyone in the guild yelled in panic but Nightshade changed his stance quick and caught the woman's punch. Every-one in the building paled.

"He just caught Erza's punch!" Natsu yelled. Nightshade stared at the women named Erza with a glare that matched hers, "He started it. *Hic* So I *hic* finished it. Stand down please. *hic* after all since it's my first time entering the guilds main hall of the guild," Nightshade said plainly.

Erza pulled her fist away, "I won't forget this," she said walking out the front doors. Natsu stood next to Nightshade rather shakily, "Dude… That was awesome!" he yelled with glee. Nightshade sighed, "It was nothing. I hate being pushed around by women. Especially ones who think they can micro-manage other people's lives at a twist of her hand," he said.

"Hey what's the problem going on down there?!" a voice called down to the guild members. Nightshade looked up to see a scrawny man jump down and land on the bar counter with a light landing. "Forgive us Master Makarov. This man got thrown into the guild by Natsu and Erza tried to teach the man a lesson with a fight…. However this man stood up to Erza with a strong bite in his words," the white haired girl said cutely.

Makarov smiled, "Did you now boy? Tell me what is your name sir?" he asked politely to Nightshade. Nightshade smiled, "My name is Revan Malik. My nickname amongst peers is Nightshade. I've come humbly at the request of Elustar Dragneel to join your guild," he said. Makarov smiled, "Pleasure to meet someone who actually has the back bone to stand up to Erza. Take nothing too seriously with her my boy. She's just rather~" Nightshade cut him off, "Controlling?" he asked.

Makarov laughed, "Ooh I like this one Mirajane he's funny. Welcome to Fairy Tail Nightshade!" he said. The rest of the guild member's cheered welcoming their new friend in arms. Natsu took Nightshade on a tour of the guild showing and explaining to him the rules (as he would consider them). Nightshade stopped at the Job board and looked at several of the jobs listed, "So we pick one of these jobs and get rewarded?" he asked.

Natsu was about to answer when a girl with blonde hair came through the door and threw a shoe at him, "NATSU!" she yelled. Natsu sighed, "Oh here we go…" he said with a groan, "Let me guess~" The girl cut him off, "My rents due in two weeks and I'm 100,000 jewels short!" she wailed. Natsu grimaced and looked at the girl with a shake of his head, "Then why don't we take a job Lucy?!" he yelled.

Lucy scowled, "Only if you pick the job this time! I picked the last three jobs!" she said. Nightshade intervened, "Well I'm new here so if you don't mind could I pick this job?" he asked politely. Lucy's expression softened as she saw Nightshade, "Oh hi. I take it you're the new member everyone's been talking about," she said.

Nightshade sighed, "Yeah yeah that's me. Don't get all dramatic like these guys did," he said pointing at Natsu and the other guild members. Lucy smiled, "Don't worry there not~" Master Makarov appeared on the railing above, "Quickly Natsu, Nightshade get up here fast!" he yelled. Nightshade looked to Natsu who merely shrugged as they started up the stairs.

Makarov sat on a couch with a dark expression across his face, "Sit…" he said very seriously. Nightshade and Natsu sat while Makarov looked up at them both, "I don't know the entire situation but Elustar, your sister Natsu, has called for your aid in the southern mountains. She sent an urgent message using teleportation. Apparently Elustar Dragnite has been captured by a dark being they encountered on their way back from a vacation they had planned," he said taking a breath.

Natsu's expression hardened, "Why Dragnite?" he asked. Makarov sighed, "It seems the man wishes to take away Dragnite's magic… permanently and make it his own magic," he said. Natsu's aura of fire appeared and it began to burn the couch slightly.

Nightshade put a hand on Natsu, "We'll go. Why I'm needed I'm not really~" Makarov cut Nightshade off, "You aren't needed… I'm sending you for a test run to see if you truly are what Elustar says you are. I will not explain the details now. All that you need to know is that I'm counting on the both of you to cooperate and save Dragnite from this fiend… If it helps… The man said his name was Roark….Roark Lindrake," Makarov said.

Nightshade's sentient eye's flared to life sending out a small shock wave of power pushing both Natsu and Makarov back. Natsu had never felt such power before, "If it's this important then we'll go immediately," he said. Nightshade nodded, "If we're gonna go then we're gonna go my way," he said grabbing Natsu by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for breaking any rules," Nightshade said aloud. Makarov looked at Nightshade curiously, "What do you~" before he could finish Nightshade teleported himself and Natsu away.

Makarov sniffed then smirked, "Good luck you two… Nightshade I believe you're more than welcome back to my guild. He's quite impatient and headstrong. He's an excellent choice… Elustar," Makarov said as Elustar appeared from a room on the side.

"How will they know the difference?" Makarov asked. Elustar smiled, "They won't until I let them know. My magic will keep the Dopple Ganger intact as long as she doesn't take any severe injuries. If she does… well poof! She'll disappear and we'll have two seriously pissed off men when they are finished," she said. Makarov smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle my dear. Now how about we have a round of checkers and some tea!" he said merrily. Elustar smiled, "I'd like that very much. I need a little "relaxation" from the palace anyhow," she said with a laugh.

Far out in the snowy mountains Nightshade wore a dark cloak with Natsu close behind him, "Let's show Roark what it means to mess with a member of The Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu yelled. Nightshade nodded knowing that whatever the cost he would defeat Roark and save Dragnite…

Elustar stood at the top of a mountain in a winter pattern coat waiting for the boys to arrive, "Glad you two made it here so quickly. I'm guessing Makarov told you most of the details?" she asked. Nightshade nodded and Natsu just grimaced, "Ok we're here now where the hell is this guy at?!" Natsu shouted. Elustar scowled then kicked Natsu in the face, "You idiot you could bring the whole mountain down right on top of us!" she said darkly.

Natsu scowled but nodded regardless, *Note to self… Never ever get on Elustar's bad side,* Nightshade thought. Elustar pulled out a set of grappling hooks from her pack and drove them into the side of the cliff, "Come on. This is probably the safest way we can get down," she said. Natsu sighed and started to climb down, "Your turn," Elustar said winking at Nightshade.

"No. I want you and Natsu to go down first. I don't trust you when it comes to these situations mainly for your tricks," Nightshade said crossing his arms. Elustar giggled, "Oh you party pooper. Well then ta ta!" she said descending down the rope quickly. Nightshade looked down then at the town they were heading towards, "I hate these kinds of missions," he said as he began to climb down the rope.

Past the town Roark paced an abandoned military base with hundreds of Exion demons at his command patrolling the area. Elustar Dragnite hung from the ceiling with magical cuffs around his wrists and ankles and a spear protruding through both of his legs and arms.

"It's only a matter of time…" Roark said stopping for a moment to stare up at the curious mage. Dragnite stared back at Roark with a menacing expression, "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Roark turned away, "Be quiet you…" he growled. Dragnite snorted, "Whatever it is my guild will stop~" he swallowed his word's as Roark snapped his fingers activating the cuffs effects which electrified Dragnite and sapped away some of his life-force.

"For every time you disobey you shall be punished and a little bit of your life-force will be taken away giving my demons more energy to supply them with. I despise heroes and there meaning to the light. You will be the first to fall out of my enemies within the realms," Roark said maliciously. Elustar coughed with pain as the remaining electricity left him numb and very exhausted.

"Sir a disturbance amongst the~" A demon said as Roark turned and cut its head off with a single swipe of his sword, "Idiots! I do not need to be told of the conditions or enemies we might be dealing with! I am the Lord of Shadows! I know everyone's movements and fears!" Roark yelled absorbing the remnants of the demons body and essence.

Dragnite chuckled, "Temper temper heheheh…." He said quietly. Roark turned as he withdrew his sword and continued his pacing, "One by one each of the pieces fall into line… Sidious, Awkright, Madaara…. There is no need to try and confront the dark essence of this world… Zeref is…. To concerned about his own endeavors than the realms and this world… I'll respect his opinions and head off towards the Ki Realm next I suppose. Equestria would be too fortified at the moment for me to take any major actions against it even if I had Tirek at my side…" he said.

Dragnite listened closely taking in every detail, *either you're a crazed lunatic or you're actually a real piece of work,* he thought. The outside walls were heavily guarded all around and Dragnite knew this all too well, *There'll be no easy way in or out of this one Elustar…. I hope you brought the right people for this kind of mission,* he thought sadly.

Within the town Nightshade and the others entered a tavern to avoid the blizzard however Nightshade wasn't enjoying the break. "This storm is exactly what we need to attack Roark…" he said. Natsu sighed, "I know what ya mean but my sis has a real bad attitude and she says it'll be better if we attack without cover. Whatever she means by that I have no idea," he said.

Nightshade sighed and went to the counter as Elustar and Natsu both used the bathroom. The keeper looked at Nightshade and smiled, "Good to see you again my friend," he said. Nightshade turned to see the man wearing a black fedora with a blood red feather and an eye patch. Long grey hair…. "Raven!" Nightshade yelled in surprise.

Raven Reznov smiled, "I can see you're sentient training holds no bounds does it my friend?" he asked. Nightshade turned red, "Shut up! You know we can't talk about this~" Raven cut him off by pushing a button sending both of them through a tunnel under the bar, "You were saying?" Raven asked smiling mischievously.

Nightshade chuckled, "Always with the hidden passages. You know what I'm talking about. Just because you have access to other realms for business and other purposes doesn't mean you can go about yelling important things like this!" he said.

Raven laughed and lifted his eye patch to look at Nightshade with a full chummy expression, "No one pays attention to such things around here. Hence why I've made my first establishment in this realm right here. Not to mention it's far out of the magic councils reach even though they have no real protection or jurisdiction over my merry crew," he said tossing a green bottle to Nightshade.

Nightshade looked at the bottle and was about to uncork it, "No no no! Do not under any circumstances drink this concoction until you reach that military base farther away from the town!" Raven yelled.

Nightshade looked at the bottle and shrugged tossing it into his cloak's inter-dimensional pocket, "How did you know where we were heading?" he asked with a smug grin. Raven laughed twirling a dagger, "Please did you forget who you're talking to?" he asked.

Nightshade sighed smiling, "No I did not I'm just pulling an old friends chain while it's still connected to whatever sanity he has left stored under that ridiculous hat of his," he said. Raven chuckled pushing a button bringing the two to the outside of the tavern.

Raven stood in a leather vest, black cargo pants, and a mithril under shirt with the deadly whip Aireo and a slightly modified elemental belt connected magically to the whips handles, "New accessories?" Nightshade asked. Raven put his eye patch down and winked, "Always ever changing my dear Nightshade, always. Now let's hurry on and catch up to your friends!" Raven said pulling Nightshade into another dimensional pocket and reappearing in front of Natsu and Elustar.

Elustar smiled at the sight of the mercenary, "I was wondering when I'd see you again Reznov," she said. Raven smiled and tipped his hat, "Tis a pleasure to see you again Lady Elustar," he said with a bright smile. Nightshade and Natsu both scowled, *Kiss up,* they thought.

"So you will be accompanying us this mission then?" Elustar asked. Raven nodded as he drew out his bronze cutlass "Mirage." Natsu snorted and started stomping off towards the Military Base.

Demons lined the gates and stood at the ready as Natsu appeared, "Fire Dragon's: Roar!" he yelled letting forth a great wave of fire that sent the first line of demon's to their knees. Elustar jumped ahead and sent forth a shockwave of magic that ripped the demons I half. Raven merely pulled forth a wand in his free hand and pointed it at random targets and let fly with magic missiles in all directions with a smug grin spread across his face.

Nightshade jumped onto the actual walls where turrets were set up with multiple guards. The first line of turrets fell to a wave of fire and lightning from Shin Ryu while a massive guard with a hulking flamberge attacked Nightshade from behind only to feel the bite of Nightshade's other blade Shiekatsu Ryu.

Nightshade felt the life-force of the guard flow into him as the guard fell and shattered from Shiekatsu's Tundra Glaze. More demons lined the court yard and Elustar jumped into the middle of it with an aura of magic blazing brightly causing some demons to back away nervously. Magical tendrils flew around Elustar as she grabbed hold of them she lashed out at the demon's ripping away limbs and disintegrating them on impact from the magic.

Natsu watched as his sister tore away at the enemy with a rage he'd never seen before. Nightshade stood between two more massive guards and activated his sentient mode. One guard sent forth a barrage of spikes with his magic but Nightshade focused on his magic and made a* formation canceling out the guards attack. The other guard launched himself at Nightshade with a broad axe. Nightshade dropped to his back and pushed off of the snow and slid under the guard. The guards axe pierced through the stone as Nightshade quickly hopped up and stabbed the guard in the back with both blades.

The guard yelled in pain as he grabbed behind him and threw Nightshade off his back. Nightshade's blades were still stuck protruding through the man's ribs. Nightshade dashed forward and used Sarominae Necarose to knock the guard back while ripping the broad axe out of the ground and swung it into the guard's stomach.

The guard fell to the ground sending the axe completely through his stomach and out of his back. Nightshade pulled his sword's free and examined the rest of the base's defenses, "Don't even bother my friend. It's obvious that most of the defenses were sent out to stall our arrival but he did not expect four of us. We have the advantage to bad only three of us are leaving this area at the current time," Raven said standing on a watch tower above Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled knowing what Raven meant, "Are you sure you can do that with the way things are around here?" he asked. Raven jumped down and smiled, "A couple of enchantments here and there and I can make this land as beautiful as the Isle of Light back home," he said smiling. Nightshade smiled back remembering his old home within the Zodiac Realm… Colorful and flourishing with life…

The four quickly ran deep into the base cutting down however remaining demons and guards there were left within the building until they reach a large chamber where they saw Dragnite hanging from the ceiling and Roark with a shadow blade in his grasp.

"It's about time," Roark said disgusted raising his blade. Nightshade charged forward his blade's radiating with power but Roark flicked his finger towards Nightshade sending him tumbling backwards towards the group. Nightshade got to his feet, *He's a lot stronger than before,* he thought.

Roark walked down from the higher ground and kept his eyes on Elustar, "I must say I'm rather disappointed in the both of you. I was expecting something more challenging than your meager powers. Elustar smiled, "You'll get your challenge I promise you that… Dragnite now!" she yelled. Roark turned to see Dragnite easily break the chains holding him and clip on of Nightshade's earrings on. Nightshade clipped his earring on and the two flew towards each other and became one.

Nightshade's magical aura radiated higher than before as the summoned armor and a new form a Shiekatsu Ryu and Shin Ryu as scimitars with ancient runes etched into their sides. Roark grimaced and brought his sword forward to strike but Natsu quickly charged under his strike and punched him in the gut knocking him off balance.

Raven walked between the three fighters, "Enough… Nightshade you've got what you've came for now go. I'll handle things from this point forward. Do you understand?" he asked. Nightshade nodded and canceled his enchantments reverting his blades back to their sabre forms. Elustar looked from Raven to Nightshade, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Natsu was about to speak but Raven pulled forth his feather and twirled it around sending forth a wave of purple mist that sent Natsu into a peaceful sleep, "Don't worry about me. I promise we'll see each other soon," he said. Nightshade nodded as he picked up Natsu and walked near Elustar.

Roark sneered and charged forward, "NO! You will all fight me here and now whether you want to or not!" he yelled. Raven quickly blocked Roark's path and punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him back a couple steps.

Elustar opened a portal and pulled Nightshade through it heading back towards the guild entrance. The portal began to close and Roark got back to his sense's and charged once more. Raven pulled Aireo from its clip and clicked a button releasing the whips tension revealing its full length. Raven whipped his arm forward and caught hold of Roark's leg pulling him off his feet and back towards Raven as the portal sealed shut.

Roark batted the whip away and roared with furry, "You insolent fool!" he yelled bringing his blade around. Raven took off his eye patch and his eye's turned black and blue. Roark brought his blade down but Raven quickly disappeared into a pool of shadows. Roark blinked and turned to find Raven standing with two whips instead of one now.

Roark smiled, "I can see your man of great talents. Why not join me and destroy~" Raven laughed hard, "You honestly believe you can talk me into something like that? Destroying realms means no business, no profit and no fun. Sorry but I've chosen my side and I know what is right even if I am a mercenary leader," he said flicking his wrists causing the whips to snap forward sending sparks of electricity from them.

Roark jump high and Raven's left eye turned red and the left whip changed to its fire element. Roark brought forth another shadow blade and slashed forward but Raven turned in a rapid circle sending up a wall of fire and lightning knocking Roark back.

Raven jumped out of the vortex and slammed both his whips into Roark with a great swing. Roark coughed and gagged as several rib's broke from the impact. Raven withdrew the whips quickly and charged with his cutlass as Roark rose to his feet to attack. Raven slid to his knee's dodging Roark's attack then came around with a blue wand in hand and sent forth a bolt of ice and sending forth a glacier pike into Roark's right leg.

Roark grunted in pain but called to the shadows and removed the pike and healed the wound. Turning towards Raven, Roark took a deep breath and sent forth a dark wave of energy at him from his mouth. Raven jumped up high in the air and used on of his whips to latch onto the ceiling and swing around.

Roark flew up high and tried to strike at Raven but Raven turned and released his whip and threw a silver dagger at Roark hitting him directly in the stomach. The silver blade burned as his dug into Roark, "Poison?!" Roark yelled.

Raven didn't hesitate as he charged forward and stabbed forward with his cutlass and pulled the knife free to stab Roark again through the back. Roark screamed in pain and turned to swipe at Raven but found the mercenary making a * sign and a very bright light emitted from the seal, "Witness what a low life such as myself can do!" he yelled.

Roark rose to his feet and began to form a barrier but Raven threw several knives which pierced through Roark's arms and legs. Raven used all his might and sent out a great wave of energy from his seal which began to rip away at Roark's being. Roark wailed in agony feeling the sting of this man's power.

A shadow extended over the room and Awkright appeared before his master blocking the spell, "You should have waited a little while longer," he said helping Roark to his feet. Roark glared at Awkright then sighed as Raven canceled out his attack.

"You may have one Nightshade and the sentients sometime this round mercenary but mark my words. One way or another I will win," Roark said. Raven smiled, "You obviously don't know Nightshade that well. I can guarantee you one thing and that's Nightshade's will and power to never give up. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying when I say this. Nightshade will win and you will fall…" he said glaring at Roark and Awkright.

Roark laughed, "We shall see," he said as Awkright and he melted into the shadows. Raven sighed, "Well now that this little place time to do some reorganizing!" he said with a chuckle. Pulling out a magical chart Raven began drawing schematics and plans to rebuild and decorate the military base to his specifications.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild Elustar and Nightshade sat in front of Makarov after explaining all the details of their encounter. Makarov closed his eyes and thought real hard, "I'll have the other guilds set up defenses around the globe to ensure our security… I understand that you need at least one mage at your side in this fight. I recommend~" Nightshade cut Makarov off, "Forgive me Master but I request the assistance of Natsu, and Natsu alone," he said.

Makarov opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to meet Nightshade's gaze, "Are you certain of your decision?" he asked. Nightshade nodded, "Natsu will be a link in the chain of allies I am recruiting for this quest. He alone will be able to hold our team together should….. Should I fall before the final battle," he said.

Makarov smiled, "An excellent choice… I will not argue with your choice in the matter. If you're confident in Natsu then I am confident in you. Good luck on your quest and may the lights shine down upon you in the final battle. Farewell," he said walking off into another room shutting the door behind him.

Nightshade smiled then looked to a very pale Elustar, "What do you mean "if" you should fall?" she asked. Nightshade smirked, "The future is never clear in our eyes… If something dire happens I want Natsu to take my place. Kenobi and Skywalker act like mentors, Naruto and Sasuke have major issues to settle before they fully take charge of any situation. Natsu is strong willed and has a good heart. He knows what it means to lose and has no regrets," he said.

Elustar smiled, "That sounds like Evanstone or Dragnite talking," she laughed. Nightshade smiled walking towards the guild entrance, "It could be some part of their conscious… Either way my words stand clear and true. Natsu will lead should I fall," he said.

Elustar smiled and followed behind Nightshade heading towards the bridge they had arrived on. Natsu sat waiting on a bench snoozing away the afternoon with Lucy on his shoulder as well. "Natsu, Wake up!" Elustar shouted jolting the two awake.

Natsu scratched his head and stretched, "Yes sis?" he asked. Lucy looked at Nightshade and Elustar still dazed, "What's going on?" she asked. Nightshade frowned, *It's obvious these two are really close,* he thought as a blue cat landed beside Lucy.

"Natsu you know what Nightshade is and what he's asked you to do correct?" Elustar asked. Natsu nodded, "Aye," He said.

"Do you accept?" Nightshade asked. Natsu smiled and rose to his feet, "It sounds like an awesome opportunity. You can definitely count me in! I'm getting fired up just thinking about fighting that shadow creep again!" he said.

Lucy and the cat looked at Natsu, "Where are you going?" the cat asked sadly. Natsu turned and smiled at the cat, "Happy I need you to keep an eye on Lucy and the guild until I get back ok. I'm going on a quest with Nightshade… I may not come back for a while, ok?" he asked the cat. Happy nodded, "Aye!" he said.

Lucy looked to Natsu with worry, "What's the reward?" she asked. Natsu smirked and turned towards Lucy kissing her on the forehead causing her to blush, "Lucy please stay out of trouble… This quest is to save billions of lives not just here but in other Realms all together. I can't have any one else come with me because they might get hurt and I can't allow that. Be safe… and I promise I'll come back," he said.

Lucy's eyes were glazed over with tears as she yelped embracing him in a strong hug, "Y-you better come back dragon breath!" she said. Natsu looked into her eyes and winked, "You know it," he said turning as Elustar and Nightshade opened a portal to the sentient palace.

"RAH! NATSU!" A female voice shouted. Nightshade and the others turned to see Erza coming down from a building with a blazing fist. Nightshade stepped in front of Natsu and blocked Erza's strike, "Ngh!" Erza grunted. "Sorry Erza but there's no beating my defense," he said.

Grey came from around the corner, "Heard from Master Makarov you're going on a journey, eh? We came to see you off. Good luck on the journey and you'd better come back alive. We still have a score to settle remember?" he said with a smirk. Natsu nodded and shook hands with Grey, "You can count on it!" he said with a smile.

Erza snorted and pulled back her punch, "You better take care of him you understand?" she asked. Nightshade nodded, "You have my word. When I return you and I can also finish out match," he chuckled. Erza smiled, "I'm looking forward to it," she said. Natsu said his final goodbyes stepping through the portal after Nightshade and Elustar.

Elustar looked at both men with a smile, *Five out of twelve heroes so far. The journey's getting more and more interesting with each encounter… Roark's powers are growing ever stronger… When the final battle arrives, how will you defeat Roark, Nightshade?* she thought as they entered the sentients main hall.

**OMAGURD!  
>Writing this chapter was awesome!<br>Raven Reznov is by far one of  
>my most amazing characters<br>mainly because of his attitude and  
><strong>**style. Raven is only in it for himself  
>and him alone expanding his base<br>of operations giving him more length****between him and the outside world.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter****as much as i did writing it. :)**

**Please leave comments and stuff haha.**

**Watch out someday you just might meet Raven ;)**

**Lol JK **

**~Ninyn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter i was stuck trying to think  
>of ideas on this chapter so I Cut this chapter down by alooot more than<br>any of the other chapters mainly becuase there are  
>two chpaters to this realm in particular so i hope you guys enjoy<strong>.

Chapter 5  
>Earth<p>

The first thing Nightshade noticed when he entered the Ki Realm was the water. As soon as he left the portal he landed in the sea. "Gah! It's so salty!" Nightshade yelled spitting water out of his mouth and splashing about.

Galaxy appeared above Nightshade and pulled him out of the water, "Thankfully in my realm nothing is expected so you have no limit to surprises in this realm. All of your abilities are welcome. Don't over use your Zodiac style however; it will not recharge in this realm since it focuses mainly on Ki. Find Basil the sayain he is your Ki counterpart in this realm; however I doubt you will reach him right away," he said.

Nightshade sighed, "You know that's what everyone keeps saying but for some reason they find me pretty damn quick. So why don't you just teleport me to him!" he yelled. Galaxies face hardened and he punched Nightshade in the stomach, "Don't you think I would have done that if I could've?! Your counterpart is nowhere to be found even with my powers!" he yelled.

Nightshade coughed and clutched at his stomach, "Okay okay I get the point," he choked while trying to stand up straight. Galaxy sighed, "There is a martial arts tournament starting today two islands over. There you will find Goku and the rest of the good hearted warriors in this realm. If Roark should be there do not fight him directly. They're a numerous amount of beings here that he could recruit, be wary and farewell…" he said disappearing.

Nightshade sighed, "Of course… Fighting is the last thing I wanted to cause in yet another realm…" he said flying off towards the island Galaxy had pointed out. Nightshade saw numerous amounts of people on the docks and landed behind a large yacht. There were lizard men, sumo rustlers, and a whole variety of other fighters. "I see why it's such a big thing here for fighting heheheh," Nightshade said walking out into the open.

Then Nightshade noticed his attire was black and dark green and his swords were missing as well, "Yeah no limits…" he mumbled looking up. People were lining up and signing papers so Nightshade followed suit, "Name please," the man at the desk said. Nightshade wrote down his name but the man's face cringed, "Your real name please!" he said.

Nightshade's face reddened but he knew better to lash out so he obeyed, "Revan Arrow… I knew you had a different name. Carry on then," the man said waving Nightshade forward.

(Nightshade will be known as Revan throughout the next two chapters)

Revan followed the other fighters who were lining up to a punching bag. A man with a big afro at the front of the line was shouting with enthusiasm, "Ain't none of you chumps gonna beat the world champion! None of you! But let's see what you've losers have got against the champ!" he yelled. Revan scowled, *I really want to punch this guy,* he thought darkly.

The afro man hit the punching bag and his punch was 165, "Yea! Let's see you punch as hard as that chumps!" he yelled. The man next to him wrote down the score, "Champion Hercule please continue forward and watch," he said. Hercule nodded and walked off to the side and continued to watch as others achieved power punch's under the 160's. Then a man with spikey black hair and orange clothing walked up and punched the machine ever so slightly and very fast.

*Ding!* the machine's numbers spun about and the numbers 265 appeared. Revan's eyes widened. Then a green elf eared man walked up and got a 245. A man in blue walked up and also got 265. A man with sunglasses and a bandana and green clothing punched the machine and got a 235. Revan smiled, "Looks like I've found the warriors," he said chuckling. Finally Revan walked up to the machine and looked at the people behind him. Only twelve people remained and Revan noticed one of the men dressed in black and red clothing with piercing red eyes, *Oh great,* Revan thought as he punched the machine in frustration.

The machine began to smoke and 345 appeared on the screen and everyone stood back in confusion, "Uh sir would you mind punching the machine one more time? There might be a slight problem with the machine's power meter heheheh," the technician said. Revan scowled and looked at the machine with disgust and punched it really hard causing it to explode on impact. The technician yelled in surprise and let Revan pass, "Damn machines," Revan said walking away fuming.

Goku and Gohan watched the man in black and green walk away with curious glances, "Dad did you see that?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled, "Looks like we're gonna have some fun this tournament Gohan heheheh," he said leaning up against a wall. Vegeta walked up and scowled at Goku, "Kakarot you can't be serious in wanting to fight that pip squeak are you? You still owe me a match from the last tournament!" he said. Goku laughed, "You'll get your match Vegeta don't worry about it," Goku he said.

Goku walked away and headed towards the mysterious warrior, "Hi there name's Goku friend what's yours?" he asked. Revan turned and smiled, "So you're the legendary Goku heheheh my name's Revan Arrow but where I come from everyone calls me Nightshade. You have quite the reputation around these parts," he said.

Goku laughed scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't put it that way heheheh. I'm just in this for the fun," he said. Revan chuckled, "Don't be so modest I know it was you who defeated Frieza and Majin Buu. You're a much better fighter and role model for the people of the universe than loud mouth Hercule," he said.

Goku and Revan both laughed, "So is that all you're here for? Just to challenge me?" Goku asked. Revan's eyes flared to life with a brilliant blue aura and bringing up his hands to form a barrier to hide the two from view, "Allow me to formally introduce myself… I am known as Revan Arrow Sentient Lord of the Zodiac Realm. I have come to you in a time of great danger. A former sentient lord known as Roark Lindrake has risen from his dark bindings set upon him many years ago and has come to take control of the realms," he said.

Goku nodded as if nothing seemed out of place. Revan took a deep breath and sighed running his forehead, "There are seven realms known at this present time…

1. Zodiac

2. Ki

3. Force

4. Magic

5. Harmony

6. Chakra

7. Shadow

Within each realm excluding the shadow realm holds a set of hero's. As of right now the universe has decided you are the hero of this designated realm," he said. Goku scratched his head quizzically, "Umm which realm are we in? This is kind of confusing," he said.

Revan scowled, "Your realm Goku is the Ki Realm. In your realm I also have to find my counterpart… I doubt you've heard of him but his name is Basil Lingrad. He's a sayain like you only weaker. As far as I know certain people of the realms have separate forms in other realms. My quest is to unite the heroes of the realms and have us converge on Roark's Realm while joining together with my other forms," Revan said.

Goku nodded noting each detail, "Sounds fun. Okay I'll go with you, but first we need to fight in the tournament. It's kind of a family tradition," he said with a slight chuckle. Revan smiled and nodded, "I understand… Unfortunately Roark is also here at the tournament…" he said with a frown. Goku nodded, "I doubt he'll do anything in the open if he knows you and I are around… Are you sure we have a shot of fighting this guy?" he asked.

Revan looked away from Goku and thought deep, *I hope we do…* his thoughts echoed playing through his distant memories of duels and fight. The intercom rang loud signaling for the first combatants. Revan sighed, *This is going to be a long day…* he thought.

The day went on rather fast than Revan had predicted and they were already at the final battle. Revan had fought Roark in the Semi-finals and lost due to a ring out but Revan didn't complain. Why Roark was taking part in this tournament Revan couldn't quite determine but he knew it must be pretty bad…

Goku had willing lost to Mr. Buu due to his relationship with Hercule and sat on the side lines with Revan watching Roark fight with Buu. Buu seemed to be giving everything he had throwing punches in all directions but Roark kept up with Buu's attacks and easily defeated him with a couple of gut punches fueled with negative energy.

Goku noted this and turned towards Revan, "Negative energy flows through all evil beings throughout the realms… Roark is the centerpiece of that power and can dominate almost any being if he reaches his goal… Though what he seeks in this realm is beyond even me…" he said.

Goku nodded, "I don't like that guy… Not even one bit…" he said. Roark waited in the corridor as Hercule made his entrance onto the arena, "Oh yeah! That weird gothic elf guy is going down!" he yelled enthusiastically. Roark walked onto the arena floor and bowed to Hercule which really caught Revan off guard.

Roark spread his arms wide and motioned for Hercule to make the first move, "Rah!" Hercule cried as he lunged forward and started hitting Roark full power in all directions. A karate kick from the left. A Hercule Power punch from below. An outrageous uppercut from the left!

Hercule stepped back then noticed that Roark still held his motioning posture, "Is that all little man?" he asked. Hercule's face grew dark red with fury as he started punching and kicking even more fiercely than before but to no good end.

Roark took a deep breath and cracked his neck then turned towards the people in the stand with a dark smile, "People of the Ki Realm look at your savior and remember him for his faults and lies that he has pushed into your mind. For this is the last performance of Champion Hercule!" he said forming a shadow blast in his hand.

Revan's eye's widened as he tried to lunge forward but Roark put up a barrier and turned to Hercule, "Farewell… "Hero," he said as he shot a shadow lance through Hercule's chest. Hercule cried out for a second as the lance stuck out the other side of his body then Roark pulled the lance free and threw Hercule up in the air and teleported above him.

Hercule couldn't believe what was happening but there he was and all of a sudden Roark sent out a full powered energy blast into Hercule pushing him back into the arena floor causing a massive explosion! The entire arena has been destroyed but left the stands and the people unscathed, "Hercule!" Goku cried out. At the bottom of the pit lay the peoples champion. Broken and laying very still… Hercule was dead!

**YES i did just kill off hercule!**

**I killed Hercule off so quickly for mutliple reasons**

**1. Hercule is the only character that never died througout the whole DBZ/DBGT Series**

** 's an annoying dick**

** deserved it after lying about the Cell Games**

**Please leave a review i hope i didnt dissapoint you guys  
>I promise at the end of all this things will turn out for the better ok :3<strong>

**Bye! ~Mighty Ninyn**


	7. Chapter 6

**After a long while of waiting I've completed the second chapter of the dbz realm  
>Hope you all enjoy the scenes in this chapter. Saving the better scenes as the story<br>get's deeper.**

Chapter 6  
>Lessons of the Wise<p>

The smoke cleared and Roark let down his energy barrier. The people were struck with fear and sorrow. They waited for their hero to rise but he did not… "H-How can this be?!" Someone shouted along with a couple other cries. Goku turned into a Super Sayain and lunged at Roark; however Roark easily knocked Goku aside and sent an energy blast at him.

Revan intervened and deflected the energy blast with one swipe and kicked Roark in the stomach. Roark slid back and sent forth two more energy blasts while throwing his shadow lance towards Goku who merely flicked it away. Roark noticed a strange energy beginning to leave Hercules body and sneered, "Damn these hero's!" he said blocking Revan's punch and dodging Goku's kick.

Revan brought one fist across while Goku flipped over head and kicked Roark in the back right into Revan's punch! Roark coughed and fell to his knees, "You're going to pay!" Revan yelled kicking Roark in the face sending him high into the air.

Goku felt the negative energy flowing from Revan's body and watched as he began to fight with a vicious demeanor. Revan teleported above Roark and slammed his leg into his back sending him flying back towards the ground. Roark focused his will and stopped in mid-flight but Revan quickly teleported behind Roark and blasted him with a dark matter attack.

Roark couldn't believe his eyes! The boy could manipulate Negative Energy and Shadow matter without even breaking a sweat?! What had Awkright missed in his research?! Roark barely had time to recuperate as Revan came at him again with an energized punch sending him high into the sky!

Revan focused his energy and made a Ki Blast out of Sarominae Necarose fully charged aiming at Roark but Goku had appeared before him and blocked the attack, "That's enough Revan. He's lost and he knows it," he said. Revan glared at Goku, "Do you have any idea-" Goku cut him off, "It doesn't matter what he's done… I can easily bring Hercule back… It's not the power you show towards your opponent but the mercy you show knowing that you're better than them… Come on," he said.

Revan's gaze softened and he looked past Goku towards Roark who seemed completely at a loss for words and or power… Revan felt pity for Roark… *Could Goku and Evanstone have the same ideals?* he thought deeply. The energy leaving Hercule's body began to disappear and Roark grabbed a hold of it disappearing with the mysterious energy.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked. Revan sighed, "Unfortunately I have not a clue… There's to many places he could've gone… There's no tellin' for sure…" he said looking away from Goku and down to Hercule's broken form where Vegeta kneeled picking up the body, "Kakarot!" he yelled. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, "Go hunt for the Dragon Balls I'll join you as soon-" A voice in Revan's and Goku's head shouted, "Hey new guy and Goku! There's trouble brewing up here! What the heck did you send up here this time Goku?!" it yelled.

Goku had a confused expression, "Umm King Kai we haven't sent anybody up to your planet," he said scratching his head. King Kai didn't sound convinced, "Try telling that to King Yema! The entire other world is in a panic with some shadow guy messing with the underworld!" he shouted. Revan covered his ears in pain, "A little quieter please!" he said.

Goku's expression hardened, "Sound's like we know where your friend went!" he said landing on the stadium, "Come on we need to hurry!" he said grabbing Revan. "Where are we going?" Revan asked eyeing Goku curiously, "To Other World the place for the departed. Revan scowled, "You're kidding me right? There's no possible-" Revan's words were cut short as Goku used Instant Transmission bringing them to King Kai's planet.

There King Kai sat with a man sitting at a table with a chess set. Revan could feel the energy radiating from the man but focused his attention on King Kai, "Where is he?" Revan asked. King Kai smiled, "Hold your horses sonny but first I think we need to talk about what you are here for, and I don't mean going to pick a fight with that crazy Roark!" he said.

Revan opened his mouth but King Kai put a hand up, "I know a lot more than you presume Nightshade of The Zodiac Realm. Yes I have spoken to Galaxy and Odion. Odion is my favorite to speak to and visit for chess. You are here for this man right here!" he said pointing to the man playing chess with a firefly.

"You're Basil?" Revan asked. The man turned, "Yes… I'm gonna be blunt kid I'm not interested in being the whole hero type of guy but hearing King Kai's tale and the line's that have been drawn I have no choice. My name is Kurama Basil. I will aid you in your quest only if I'm granted solitude amongst the realm," he said.

Goku smirked and Revan smiled, "You have my word," he said tossing Basil an earring. Basil looked at the earring and shrugged clipping it to his left ear while Revan clipped his to his right ear. The air crackled for a moment and the two warriors merged into one body. Revan now stood 6'5 with a bulkier body and a heavy set of armor on his body closely resembling his "Final Judgment" armor.

Goku laughed, "Well I guess this means we can be on our way!" he said. Revan smiled, "Let's get this party started!" he said with glee. King Kai only shook his head and smiled, *Morons,* he thought trying to contain his laughter.

Within the lower parts of hell Roark fought his way upward knocking back demons and other departed creatures! A green beetle bug man floated before Roark, "Maybe with your energy I can achieve true perfection!" it said. Roark spat as the creature lunged forward extending a scorpion like tail from its back. Roark lunged forward and grabbed the tail swinging the creature around in circles throwing it far into the distance. A great behemoth landed causing a great shockwave blowing Roark back.

Roark stared at the creature and recognized it while watching this realm through a scrying mirror. The great Hyrudegarn roared in anger and shot forth its tail but Roark smiled and summoned Soul Grater and cut the tail off with a minor swing. The tail burst into flames and was quickly absorbed by Soul Grater causing it to grow with a mighty aura. Roark landed on the ground and dodged several of Hyrudegarn's attacks and jumped up high bringing Soul Grater down. The sword cut through the middle of the beast's skull and Roark pulled down hard splitting the beast in two!

Goku and Revan had arrived and witnessed the great beast's destruction! "He just permanently destroyed Hyrudegarn!" Goku yelled. Revan stared at Goku curiously, "Permanently?" he asked. Goku nodded, "If a soul of other world is destroyed after it had died it is permanently destroyed and can't be brought back," he said.

Revan's eyes widened as he turned back to where the rest of Hyrudegarn's body disintegrated into the grounds of hell. Roark turned and noticed the two warriors and began to take flight once more heading for a factory. Goku teleported in front of Roark, "This is as far as you go!" he said.

Roark smiled, "Is that so Z warrior?" he asked forming a negative energy wave and fired it at Goku. Revan intervened once again but this time he held his swords cutting the blast in two then lunging forward at Roark swinging wide with a deadly arc. Roark dodged the attack and blasted Revan sending him into the ground. Goku lunged forward in his Super Sayain 2 form and began punching and kicking in all forms of martial arts.

Roark laughed easily blocking each strike and stepped in close towards Goku and brought one punch upward pushing Goku back on the defense. Shockwave's erupted across Hell as the two power titans collided, "I must thank you for stopping Revan, because now I can gain even greater powers than before!" Roark said punching Goku into the ground.

Goku got up and glared at Roark however Roark focused his energy and summoned a legion of Exion demons! Goku looked around and sighed, "Really?" he asked. Roark was about to laugh but noticed a strange spark erupt all around as Goku began to yell and his power began to rise! Goku now stood with long golden hair and a far more muscular body than before, "I take it you know what's coming next don't you?" Goku asked in a deep tone glaring at Roark.

Roark chuckled, "Attack my creations!" he yelled. Goku lunged forward and knocked down several Exion but they kept reforming and piling on top of Goku! Revan came in with both of his eyes blazing lit with fire sending up a wave of fire, ice, and lighting in five separate directions charring and or freezing any Exion.

Goku got to his feet and put his back to Revan calling out, "KA-ME…" while Revan called out, "Sarominae Necarose X10, 000 Zodiac Formation: Heaven's Fury!" Goku yelled, "HA-MAE-HA!" both men sent out enormous energy waves completely vaporizing all the summoned Exion. The warriors turned around and stared at each other, "Where's Roark?" Revan asked.

Goku's face paled, "Ummm," he was cut off as a great explosion erupted in the distance and a black cloud thicker than the night sky arose. Roark's laughter echoed across Hell and purple and red lighting flashed all around.

Revan and Goku flew with all haste to find Roark taking in all the stored negative energy into his body! Roark began to grow in size, his muscles bulged, and his power grew stronger than ever! Roark turned with blood shot silver eyes and a grin resembling that of a crazed demon! (Watch on youtube if you want a better image)

Goku lunged forward with a mighty punch but Roark just stood still taking the punch without even moving an inch! Roark's grin grew wider, "My turn!" he said pulling back a fist and striking forward with a spiral of negative energy flowing behind hitting Goku in the stomach causing him to spit out blood from the impact!

"Goku!" Revan yelled lunging forward with his swords. Roark easily stopped the blades and placed a finger on Revan's forehead, "You had a friend to help you before… But now you have nothing to save you! Feel the pain of the shadows and suffer!" he said slightly pricking Revan's forehead and sending a wave of negative energy into his body!

Revan cried out in pain as his body began to convulse in agony and torture feeling the true sting of negative energy coursing through his body! Goku lunged forward at Roark once more and kept up a long barrage of punches and kicks but to no end. Roark was easily countering every move Goku though at him and laughed, "What a pity to waist your talents… Oh well," he said blasting Goku in the face sending him far back.

Roark grew claws and cut a rift into the realm and disappeared sending a shock wave of negative energy powering up all the villains and demons in hell. Warriors and other creature's began to circle around Goku and Revan but both were completely helpless. Revan was turning cold his life-force being drained every second the negative matter ate away at his body. Goku had lost all of his energy fighting Roark and could barely move himself.

A warrior colored white with gem like feature's shot forth a beam of energy at Goku! Revan could see the blast and tried to summon the strength to get in the way but found nothing. Goku tried to move but also failed! The warrior was laughing manically but was quickly silenced as Odion appeared before Goku and swiped the blast away.

"You all want an opponent then it shall be me!" Odion yelled drawing forth a red scimitar. The undead warriors cried out and lunged towards Odion with the aid of the shadow matter. Odion smiled and turned with a mighty swing and sent up a vortex of flame and ice piercing through some of the warriors. The white warrior managed to avoid harm and moved to strike Odion but was quickly kneed in the stomach and sent far back. A green warrior with red hair aimed a blast at Odion and fired but Odion turned and held up his blade absorbing the attack and slashing forward sending the same attack but it was strengthened 100X over from Odion's blade.

Odion turned and sent forth a volley of force lighting and blocked a swing from a devil like creature from behind. Odion turned and twisted the demons arm and took hold of the demon's blade and began a deadly dance with the two blade's completely ripping the demon to shreds!

Odion turned around and glared at the other warriors and demons and growled causing them to yelp and run away with terrified expressions. Revan looked up and stared in awe at Odion, "Perfect timing heheheh," he choked. Odion sighed and broke the demonic blade while returning his scimitar to its scabbard, "It seems I was to late for when you really needed me… Roark is now even more powerful than before… All that stored negative energy was purely concentrated evil… With all that power flowing within him even I couldn't stand a chance against him with my Sentient Power's alone…" he said.

Revan could feel the negative energy leaving his body, "How am I healing?" he asked. Odion smiled, "Star Bright's casting a sentient blessing over your body. It's extracting the negative energy that has infected your body… However she can only pull out so much. Some negative energy will likely remain even after the blessing has been complete," he said healing an unconscious Goku.

Revan frowned, "I never expected something like that would exist… The storage facility I mean of course," he said helping Odion with the healing. Odion nodded, "This realm has many flaws like the rest… Each realm with their own problems and or lighter side… Let us hurry… You still have one more realm to visit before the real journey begins… and unfortunately you'll be arriving in Equestria during a weekend which takes place during the fourth of july…" he said.

Revan groaned as the two of them entered the Sentient Palace, "For now though you must rest… Let the healing truly work its good… Until you are completely healed you cannot travel do you understand?" Odion said. Revan sighed, "Yes I understand…" he said.

Odion nodded, "While you are recuperating I shall introduce Goku to the rest of the team… This should be an interesting experience for all to witness," he said with a faint smile. Revan chuckled and walked towards his room, "Safe healing now… Please try to relax…" Odion called after setting Goku on a cot, "We need you to stay strong…" he muttered looking into the sky of the setting sun…

**Oh yeah Odion is my favorite Sentient! **

**At first i wanted it to be Galaxy Shenron but i though  
>NAH! Odion is the wisest of all the sentients being sentient<br>of the force. I've given Odion alot of screen time but all  
>I've done is make him sound like an annoying grandpa<br>so i decided to make him an annoying bad ass grandpa!  
><strong>

**Lol i hope you guys really enjoyed this story and i hope you'll  
>continue reading my story.<strong>

**Thank you so much and remember please leave a review for the story!**

**Bye**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	8. Chapter 7

** Well for this chapter Nightshade's gonna be out and probably for the next chapter.**

** Had a good time thinkin about this chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 7  
>Learning One Another<p>

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsu all sat outside the Sentient Palace staring at one another with uneasy eyes. *This is so weird,* Naruto thought. Anakin was fidgeting with his robotic arm and turned to meet Sasuke's stare. The two locked eyes and seemed like they wanted to attack each other.

Finally Natsu stepped forward, "It's great meeting new people, especially people from other Realms. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of The Fairy Tail guild in the realm of Magic!" he said with a bright smile. Obi-Wan smiled and also stepped forward, "Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi general of the Republic army from the Realm of The Force," he said shaking Natsu's hand.

Naruto chuckled and clapped them on the back, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Hokage from the Realm of Chakra! I totally agree with you Natsu on the whole meeting people thing," he said smiling wide. Natsu smiled as Sasuke stepped forward not taking his sight off of Anakin, "Sasuke Uchiha an Avenger of the Chakra Realm and Naruto's "friend" in arms," he said.

Anakin grimaced, "General Anakin Skywalker of the Republic Forces a Jedi Knight and student to Obi-Wan," he said joining the group. Odion and Kisashi both entered the room followed by Goku, "Go ahead and introduce yourself," Odion said.

Goku laughed, "My name is Goku and I'm a sayain from the Realm of Ki. I'm a sayain that was raised on Earth away from my true heritage but that's ok," he said with a smile. Kisashi stepped forward removing his scarf and hood revealing his sharp golden eyes with the pattern of the Rinnengan and the dots of a sharingan, "Now that you're all acquainted we can begin the training. Nightshade will be at rest for a couple of days due to the injuries he has currently suffered. Holding four other persons within his body has slowed his regenerative process and so we will prepare you before he leaves for the final realm to gain the final elements to this team of heroes. Any questions?" he asked.

Naruto put his hand up but Natsu and Sasuke quickly pulled it back down making Kisashi grin, "I understand each of you have your own particular amount of skills. Seeing as how Naruto and Sasuke have most of the abilities down all they need to improve on is their strength. Goku, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Dragneel you have the strength but lack the will to overcome illusions-" Natsu cut Kisashi off.

"Hey mister mysterious ninja guy if you haven't noticed I'm a Fairy Tail mage! I can overcome any obstacle thrown at-" Natsu was cut off as Kisashi smashed his fist into his face. Naruto cringed, "I think you better do as he says," he said. Natsu's response was putting a thumb up while lying on the ground.

Kisashi's eyes began to spin and soon the group stood on a great plane surrounded by trees and a beach in the distance, "Your first task is to get past Odion and me to the beach," he said. The warriors all smiled and took a stance but Odion appeared holding up a finger, "However there are Rules to this game."

No Flying  
>*Snapping his fingers Goku's flying ability instantly disappeared.*<p>

No Ocular Jutsu!  
>*Kisashi waved a hand and Sasuke's Rinnengan and Sharingan vanished!*<p>

No Clone Jutsu!

"Other than that you must work together to get past us!" Odion said smiling. Goku transformed into a Super Sayain and instantly everyone else fell to the floor. "Oh… Sorry I guess-" Goku stopped mid-sentence as Natsu and Naruto began to rise, "Don't you worry about a thing Goku… Let's show these guys just who the hell we are!" Naruto said. Natsu smiled, "I'm getting all fired up! This is gonna be an awesome fight!" he said mashing his hands together.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and smiled and began to force himself up as well. Obi-Wan smiled but still could not rise. Naruto and Sasuke both walked over to the Jedi and helped them up struggling all the way through. "Let's do this!" Everyone said.

Odion and Kisashi glanced at each other, "Let the show begin!" they said. Together they charged as one but Kisashi and Odion easily knocked them back onto the ground. The power radiating off of Goku seemed to be fusing with everyone because they seemed to be gaining more and more on their posture and demeanor with each passing minute!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsu charged as one. Fire, Lighting, and Nature in one combo attack they lunged forward at Odion who jumped back as they hit the ground causing an explosion! Obi-Wan, Anakin and Goku dashed towards Kisashi who merely sighed and put up a wall of Chakra but Goku smashed through it with one hand while Kenobi and Anakin came forward with their lightsabers in a perfect dance.

Kisashi side stepped and deflected their attacks with ease. Goku brought a kick around and grazed Kisashi's cheek. Kisashi bent down low and punched Goku in the gut causing him to crumple to the ground. Kenobi and Anakin came forward with their force fury active and pulled on Kisashi with the force.

Kisashi sent a pulse of lightning into the ground sending them all back. Then Kenobi looked up and saw they were uninjured, "Wait a minute…" he says holding up a hand. Goku and all the others stopped and looked at Kenobi. Kenobi smiled and motioned for them to follow his lead just walking up to Kisashi and Odion, "Concentrate, Relax, and let go," Kenobi said closing his eyes.

All the others just stared at him but Sasuke was the first to notice, "Do as he says," he said closing his eyes as well. Kisashi and Odion smirked as Kenobi passed right through them! All the other walked right through and opened their eyes feeling the sea breeze, "An illusion. Learning to use your instincts and other sense's. You saw us and believed we had to fight. Kenobi let go of that feeling and realized the dupe… What gave it away?" Kisashi asked.

Kenobi smiled, "Mainly dodging our attacks, and when you hit us with your lightning. We all closed are eyes feeling the sting but when our eyes fully closed the sensation left my body… When we reopened our eyes I noticed we weren't even injured. Illusions can only cause pain and death only if they are believed in," he said.

Odion clapped his hands, "Most expected from you Kenobi. Now it's time for your next challenge. This illusion will test every one of your abilities my-" Odion was cut off, "I believe it is my turn to take the reins dear Odion," Star Bright walked onto the field wearing pristine armor.

Naruto blushed and began to walk away but Goku laughed and grabbed him by his collar, "I don't think so," he said. Naruto scowled and listened, "My illusions do not cause death. However they will test your skills of teamwork. All of you must work together to defeat the enemy on my stadium," she said.

Naruto chuckled, "No offense Ms. Silver but I think we can easily take down a little pony no higher than my waist," he said. Star Bright's eyes flashed dangerously, "Then I guess you'll be the first to fall Mr. Uzumaki, and when you do… You will get to visit my realm," she chuckled evilly. Naruto paled, "I- I uh…" he stuttered.

Instantly they were teleported to an enormous castle dungeon, "Okay this looks familiar," Anakin said. A giant golem with a knight's helmet and a rock body with several multi-colored spots on it trudged into the room. Each held a combined design of a certain realm. The heroes looked at their feet and each was linked to someone different.

Star Bright and Elustar appeared on top of the Golem's back, "Kenobi and Goku you two will be a pair in this fight. Skywalker and, Sasuke is a pair. Natsu and Naruto is also a pair. You all must hit the logos at the same time with a combined attack of your skills. Do you understand?" Elustar said.

Everyone looked at their partner and nodded. Sasuke and Anakin both glared at each other. The golem shot forth energy wave's and shock arrows. Sasuke and Anakin who were trying to move in separate directions but a link latched hardened around their ankles, "You can only move apart if you and your partner agree. This includes you two as well!" Star Bright yelled from the ceiling rafters. Sasuke and Anakin both glared up at Star Bright but all she did was giggle.

Goku and Kenobi both jumped high and landed on the golems back. Goku transformed into a Super Sayain 3 while Kenobi activated his force fury and together they extended their powers into Kenobi's lightsaber and stabbed into the first icon. Instantly the two were teleported into the Sentient Palace. Naruto and Natsu ducked and dodged as the golem changed color and sent out fire balls and kicking up boulder's at them. Sasuke and Anakin's link got tagged by a boulder dragging them into the back wall.

Natsu smiled as the fire balls came forward and looked at Naruto, "Think you can throw me across that line?" he asked. Naruto smiled, "You better hang on!" he said transforming into his Six Paths mode sending out a Biju arm to swing Natsu across the line of fire. Natsu swallowed each of the blasts and Naruto pulled him back, "I have an idea but we only get one shot at this okay Natsu!" Natsu with a mouth full nodded.

Naruto summoned three shadow clones and together they started forming a chakra shuriken, "Keep hitting that thing while we finish this!" Naruto said. Natsu smiled and charged forward and started throwing punches knocking the golem back, "Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack!" he yelled bringing his arm's across sending out an enormous wave of fire at the Golem causing it to stagger.

Naruto smiled as his Rasen-Shuriken had finished, "All right aim your lighting fire breath at his when I throw it!" he yelled. Natsu jumped back as he sent a fire ball from his foot knocking the Golem down, "You got it!" he said activating his Dragon Force.

Naruto waited for the golem to rise revealing a red and orange, "Together!" he yelled. As one they called, "Lighting Flame Dragons Rasen-Shuriken!" as the attack completely destroyed the golem's chest sending up the lodge on its head showing a switch with a dark blue Uchiha symbol and a light blue symbol of the Republic. The two seemed to be unwilling to fight together, "It's going to be a very long fight..." Naruto said to Natsu as they were teleported back to the palace.

**Sasuke and Anakin will have an on going conflict throughout the story. **

**Kenobi and Goku was an easy yet a really over killing teen hence why they left first.**

**I wanted to show that Naruto and Natsu could team up really well and it**

**Got me thinking about when Naruto and Sasuke combined their Jutsu against Obito**

**So I did the same but with magic and chakra.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please leave a review! **

**~ Mighty Ninyn**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay yet another short chapter but hey I'm really a busy guy. To much drama going on hehehe  
>Anyhow i hope you all enjoy this chapter though I do feel like it's a little but half assed. Excuse<br>the language as I said very stressful drama going on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8  
>Happenings within the Forest<p>

Reaper laughed darkly, "This power flowing through me… It's wonderful!" he yelled throwing a dark matter orb at Twinblade. Twinblade slashed across with his silver blade rebounding the attack while sending a wave of magic from Rogue. Reaper's horn ignited forming a magical barrier.

The wave of magic smashed against Reapers barrier and Twinblade came at Reaper from behind hitting him with a magical orb. Reaper cried out in pain tumbling head over heel into a tree. Twinblade lunged forward but Reaper blasted Twinblade with crimson lightning sending Twinblade far back through the forest!

"You have something that belongs to me you idiot pony!" Reaper yelled flying after Twinblade with a negative energy orb ready to strike. Twinblade put away his blade and dug Rogue deep into the ground halting him to a stop. Reaper came forward ready to strike but suddenly an armored pony came from the brush and kicked Reaper in the face!

"This suit's amazing! Where did you get the knowledge to create this?" Glade said into his headset. Silver appeared next to Glade in a power suit with robotic wings, "The Sentients are very lenient when it comes to learning. I studied almost half the Sentient Library when Nightshade had brought me there. It helped me with quite a few situations," he said.

Glade smiled and took off towards Reaper blasting him with a star beam! Reaper gained control of his movements only to get hit by Glade's powerful beam! Silver came forward and started knocking Reaper around the sky then he smashed Reaper in the stomach with both of his hooves sending him into the ground.

Twinblade intercepted Reaper and slashed across his stomach causing the armor on his body to crack! Nightshade appeared, "Take this: Harmonic Rasengan!" he yelled smashing a rainbow colored orb into Reapers chest completely shattering the negative armor surrounding him! Night Walker quickly formed back together and disappeared into the shadows.

Reaper morphed back into his Alicorn form and Nightshade chased after Night Walker! Reaper turned his attention towards Twinblade and snarled. Twinblade also returned to his pony form sending Rogue back to their hide out with a wave of his hoof, "You'll never get that weapon. We won't let you!" he said drawing forth his silver and violet blade, "This is Odak. Odak can use your magic against my opponent by amplifying it and sending it back in either missiles, waves or multiple elements of my choice," he said.

Reaper scowled as Twinblade slashed across sending a wave of lightning from the sword. Reaper quickly took flight and sent forth a black and red wave of magic filled with fear at Twinblade. Silver jumped in front of the beam and swallowed it whole! Glade flew up and smashed his left hoof into Reapers back sending him crashing into the ground.

Reaper stood up and noticed Silver's glowing form. "Oh that's not good," Twinblade said backing away from the two. Silver's eyes were lit with a blazing fire as he spat out the magic blast Reaper had cast. Reaper got to his feet trying to summon his energy to deflect but found none remaining.

Out of the forest appeared another figure that quickly picked up Reaper and disappeared just as the blast cut through the forest. Silver heaved a great sigh sweating from the attack, "That's some pretty powerful stuff their Silver," Twinblade said walking up to his friend.

Silver glared at him, "Another "gift" I have from my demonic abilities. Curse Roark Lindrake and his fowl experiments… Where did Nightshade go?" he asked. Twinblade looked around and noticed Glade was missing as well, "I have no idea. How about we get some donuts?" he laughed.

Silver scowled, "We need to hurry. There's no telling what might happen," he said trying to stand. Silver cried out as his body cramped up, "You're not going after no body anytime soon buddy. I'm getting you back to the house and you're going to rest. I'll find Glade and Shade, heh that rhymes," Twinblade chuckled while getting Silver onto his back.

Silver sighed, "Fine, but don't do anything reckless you understand?" he asked. Twinblade laughed as he started walking back in the direction of their house, "No worries my friend. No worries at all," he said.

Glade chased after Nightshade and Walker with all haste, *I'll be able to help for real this time,* he though. Suddenly bolts of negative energy shot from the forest below and several shadow ponies surrounded Glade, "Oh come on! Can't I ever get a break?!" he shouted, and as if the sentients had heard Scarlet appeared with a trail of fire and lightning following her close. Scarlet smiled looking down at Glade and noticed his battle suit. She then shot several arrows knocking the shadow ponies down into the forest and glided down to Glade, "Thought you men could use some help. What's with all the decay?" she asked looking back at the dying trees.

Glade sighed, "Somehow Prince Reaper and Walker found each other and convinced one or the other to work together. However Nightshade's pals, Silver String and Twinblade Firestar, helped him separate the two. Now Nightshade is chasing Walker through the forest while I'm explaining this unimaginable long explanation!" he said.

Scarlet giggled putting a hoof over her mouth, "You're so cute when you get flustered," she said with an innocent smile. Glade scowled, "Which way did Nightshade go?" Scarlet asked. Glade pointed towards the coast and Scarlet nodded.

The shadow ponies rose above the forest and glared at Scarlet, "Follow Nightshade. I'll handle these morons," Glade said as his eyes flashed from pine green to a blazing purple.

Scarlet looked at the shadow ponies and nodded, "Be careful," she said and Glade winked at her with a smile. The ponies lunged forward but Glade put up a powerful barrier knocking them back as Scarlet flew off towards the coast. Glade turned and cast a powerful magic missile attack hitting each of the shadow ponies directly. One pony got close and attacked with a shadow lance.

A deafening ring of metal echoed through the sky as Glade turned to see Twinblade with his own power suit on, "Ya miss me?" he asked with a smile. Glade smiled, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Where's Silver?" he asked. Twinblade frowned, "Silver's a little sick right now. That blast he swallowed from Reaper left him paralyzed. Temporarily mind you. Now who in the name of the nine hells are these guys?" he asked.

Glade shrugged, "For once I have absolutely no idea," he said. Twinblade smiled, "All the more reason not to hold back!" he yelled charging at one of the ponies pulling forth Odak and slashing across the pony's body hard. The pony fell to the ground and erupted into a cloud of black ash and Glade frowned as he knocked aside another shadow pony, "Correction. I think I have an idea who these ponies work for," he said.

Twinblade flew fast and threw his sword into the back of another shadow pony, "I'm all ears," he said pulling his sword free and knocking another shadow pony aside. Glade frowned, "Remember when that kid Naruto?" he asked. Twinblade's eyes went wide, "That's all I needed to hear," he said throwing a musical sphere into the sky blasting away the remaining shadow ponies.

"I thought Naruto had killed him!?" Twinblade yelled. Glade shook his head, "King Shadow survived. Naruto said he had finished the job but really hadn't. Shadows been lying deep within his kingdom shattered and broken. If his men are out and about then that mean's he knows about Night Walkers presence. We have to keep the two separate at all costs," Glade said.

Twinblade nodded turning his gaze towards the coast, "Seems like we had better hurry then," he said. A dark violet light emitted from the forest and a giant hulk of shadow rose from the ground, "Oh great…" Glade mumbled. "HEY! Alicorn guy!" a voice called from the forest.

Glade looked down to see a pony wearing a dark hoody and a mint green coat, "I'll handle this thing! You get to the coast and help your friends!" he yelled. Glade looked to Twinblade who merely shrugged while drawing out his sword again.

Glade looked back to the pony who had taken off his hood, "Thank you!" he said. The mint green pony nodded turning his gaze towards the behemoth, "Alright let's take care of you. No pony harms my forest. No pony at all! Even Discord is lenient!" he yelled.

Twinblade payed no attention to the pony and kept hacking and slashing into the behemoth, "I really hate shadow energy!" he shouted as Odak began to glow darker with each strike. The pony below began to hum a warm tune that floated from the forest upward and Twinblade felt the warmth of the ponies tune and felt calmer, "Whatever he's doing he'd better keep it up," he said sending out a dark matter wave from Odak ripping a great hole in the behemoth's chest.

Nightwalker stood at the edge of the beach and felt the warmth of a tune flying his way and hissed. Walker put up a dark barrier and ducked down low as the tune began to pass over. Walker had nowhere to run or hide. All the monster could do was stand and fight! Nightshade leaped from the brush with both of his swords drawn, "One fragment down, several more to go!" he said darkly with a face that would have sent even death himself running for the hills. Nightwalker smiled through his dark form, "So your true colors are finally showing?" he asked.

Nightshade glared at Walker, "Enough of this!" he yelled charging with both blades held tightly. Walker merely bent over backwards as Nightshade came foward with his attack and kicked him in the air while latching onto his body with one of his shadow tendrils. Walker pulled on Nightshade hard slamming him on the ground and dragging him all across the beach.

Scarlet stopped at the forest border just in time to see Walker stab through Nightshade with his shadow claw, "No!" she cried. Nightwalker smiled as a dark wave of energy left Nightshade's body and flooded into his. Walker threw Nightshade back a couple feet and doubled over as a vortex of negative energy engulfed his form.

Scarlet sped over to Nightshade who lay still and very pale, "Oh please don't be dead. Please oh please don't be dead!" she cried. Nightshade's eyes fluttered open as he looked up to Scarlet's sweet face, "You shouldn't have followed," he chocked looking up with Scarlet as the skys darkened and the vortex of darkness drew ever stronger. *Oh what in the nine hells has been brought on these realms now?* Nightshade thought sadly...

** A bit over dramatic yes but how would you feel redoing the same  
>events you've done in the past only you're restricted to a certain<br>amount of skills while in certain realms.**

**Nightwalker is going to be a very dark and hmmm violent villain**  
><strong>compared to Roark Lindrake in my story Realms Unite. Where did<strong>  
><strong>his story begin? Why don't you think about Melodies visions and what<strong>  
><strong>they could hold for the future and the clues they reveal in the past!<strong>

**Mwahahahaha! XD  
><strong>

**Another chapter done now on to the next and I'm hoping to get  
>the next chapter done a little faster than this one.<strong>

**Please leave a review. **

**Thank you oh so much!**

**~ Mighty Ninyn**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright thought I'd get a little ahead of my self and send out an early chapter 9  
>This one chapter holds multiple details and you need to pay very close attention<br>to the way each character is handled and talked to in this chapter.  
><strong>**Hope everypony enjoys!**

Chapter 9  
>What now?<p>

In the distance Twinblade and the mysterious pony saw the giant vortex and the behemoth had been completely obliterated! Twinblade glided down to the mysterious pony, "Come on we need your help!" he said. The pony glanced in the other direction, "I'm not one for daring rescues let alone other ponies… The forest is where I belong…" he said.

Twinblade glared, "Listen that pain in the plot humanoid shadow called Walker will utterly eradicate your forest if you don't help! Your music can not only distract him but weaken his power as well! Please just help us!" he said. The pony looked around at his majestic forest then back to Twinblade, "Fine… I'll help you only for the forests sake. My name is Musical Noel Note," he said following after Twinblade.

Twinblade rolled his eyes, "To long for me. Mind if I just call you Noel?" he asked. Noel shrugged, "Sure," he said. Twinblade smiled, "Name's Twinblade Firestar. Pleased to meet you. Now let's go defeat a villain!" he yelled with glee. Noel smirked, *Real smooth Casanova,* he chuckled to himself.

Hours earlier within the sentient palace Melody lay in her bed tossing and turning remembering another of her dreams! A wolf like creature stepped towards Flaming and Melody with dark tendrils wiggling all around its sides, "Melody whatever you do don't scream ok?" Flaming whispered.

Melody whimpered and nodded. The wolf snarled at the two ponies with blood red eyes its mouth dripping with drool. Flaming sighed and glared back at the wolf as he pulled out a dagger and lunged forward slashing at the wolf.

The wolf cried out as it staggered back a step and the two ponies started off towards the way they had come! Melody ran with all her life then felt something drop on top of her! The wolf had caught her easily and was about to have its meal when Flaming came forward and stabbed at the wolf again as it bit down on him instead of Melody!

"Flaming!" Melody cried as he brother cried out in agony. The wolf began to pull on Flaming back towards its den but Flaming turned and stabbed once more but in between the wolf's eyes causing it to let go and cry in agony!

Flaming got to his feet and began to run and looked at his little sister, "Melody… remember always stay strong. And…" Melody awoke with a start as Kisashi pulled her from her vision, "Another vision?" he asked. Melody had tears in her eyes and nodded. Kisashi sighed, "Your friends are in grave danger. You must hurry back to Equestria and help them! There is a Pegasus by the name of Thunder Wing. You must seek him out or there will be no saving your realm. Hurry!" he said.

Melody nodded about to get up then noticed she was wearing under garments only and she blushed looking up at Kisashi, "Could you umm… Send Star Bright in so she can change me back?" she asked sweetly. Kisashi smacked himself in the face and sighed, "Women," he muttered walking out the door.

Star Bright arrived moments later with a cheesy smile, "Hold still. I know you're not used to the other appendages so I have to be careful turning you back," she said. Melody nodded closing her eyes as Star Bright focused her magic transforming Melody back into a little pony.

Melody opened her eyes and gazed up at the sorceress, "Why is it harder for you to perform the spell than Nightshade?" she asked. Star smiled, "Nightshade holds the powers of each realm within his own body. He is The Sentient King, and Defender of the Realms. Only a true Zodiac can hold all the essence of the realms within his body. I am a Zodiac myself however I can only harness magic in its purest manifestation while Nightshade can tap into a variety of abilities," she said.

Melody nodded following Star out to the throne room where a portal opened back to Equestria with a most vivid scene. Melody gasped as she recognized the beach. Star Bright looked to her little friend, "Hold faith. Nothing is ever as it seems. You only had a glimpse of the future. Believe in a better future and hold to what you hold dear!" she said. Melody nodded as she stepped through the portal.

Nightshade rose to his feet grabbing hold of his blades once more but falling back a step as the vortex sank into the middle and out stepped Nightwalker with a new body. Slicked back Silver hair, dark pink eyes, a muscular body and a scythe equipped to his back with a dark violet gem melded into the handled of it.

Scarlet's eyes widened, *Roark's gem!* she thought. Nightshade stepped forward only to be stopped by Glade who came in throwing punches and blasting away with his magic at Nightwalker who merely dodged each strike easily. With a flick of his wrist Nightwalker pulled his scythe free and used the butt of the handle to bat Glade away.

Scarlet pulled forth her bow and shot several arrows at Walker. Walker smiled slyly and deflected each of the arrows and sent a dark wave of magic towards her. Nightshade stepped in front of the wave blocking it with his swords only to be sent flying far back by the blast.

Glade got to his feet and sent another blast of magic at Walker who merely grabbed hold of the attack and sent it right back at him. Glade ran forward and dodged the magic and attempted a kick which Walker just laughed and sent forth a volley of black lightning.

Glade screamed in pain as he was sent far back towards Nightshade. Melody stepped out of thin air and Reaper appeared in a new set of armor from the forest with deadly eyes. Nightshade flew up and met Reaper's gaze, "You have no business here! Be gone!" Nightshade yelled. Reaper merely smiled as his form began to shift and flow into Nightwalker!

Nightwalker's hair grew longer and now had red streaks. Nightshade's eyes went wide, "Not good," he muttered. Melody glared at Walker and began to send out waves of music from within her soul. Magic began to drift from the forest and surround Melody, "Take this!" she yelled as her eyes snapped open as nature made magic missiles were sent flying at Walker.

Walker grimaced and put up a barrier but the missiles tore right through his defenses slamming into his body full force! Melody smirked as she walked up to Glade and healed him. Nightshade floated above the field gaining back his strength, *This isn't going well… I have to do something and fast!* he thought.

Walker got to his feet and glared at Melody and noticed the brunette pony with the headphones firing more arrows at him. Melody shot fast as each arrow she shot faded after being deflected by Walker's defenses and reappearing in her quiver. Walker summoned his equestrian magic and charged at Melody at full speed.

Glade sat up and saw Walker, focusing his magic he appeared in front of Melody and threw up a barrier! Melodies eyes widened in horror, "No!" she yelled. Walker pulled out his scythe and slashed through the barrier. Glade threw up his armored wings, "RUN!" he yelled at Scarlet who stared in horror. Walker smiled darkly and swung his scythe hard cutting off Glade's wings and sending both him and Scarlet flying far back.

Melody shivered in fear as Walker advanced on her. Twirling his scythe Walker smiled slyly, "I finally have the one that got away. Prepare to meet the same as your dear brother!" he yelled swinging his scythe hard! Nightshade appeared in between arms out wide as the scythe stabbed into his stomach!

Melody screamed in horror, "NIGHTSHADE!" she yelled. Nightshade spat out blood and smiled at Walker, "You haven't won. You will fall, it's only a matter of time," he said. Walker pulled on his scythe but Nightshade held onto it. Noel and Twinblade arrived and ran to Nightshade. Twinblade pulled forth his sword and slashed towards Walker but Nightshade used his energy and teleported him back to the house!

Noel slid next to Nightshade and grabbed Melody and began to run quickly as energy began to flow into Nightshade. Taking one glance towards the heroes he had united all Nightshade could do was smile, "So it begins… The Realms shall unite… Starting with the Heroes of Equestria…"he said turning his gaze towards Walker, "Always and forever… The story will never end until Justice prevails… *cough, hack,* and evil is wiped out… Every good story deserves a happy ending. Just remember… *coughs hard,* the main hero of the story always arrives in the nick of time… *coughs* Farewell my friends… My spirit will always be with you…" he said as his body began to radiate blue and an explosion that could be seen from the stars erupted across the beach…

**Yup I "killed" Nightshade, but you know Walker's not dead haha oh no thats to quick  
>for the main villain to leave!<strong>

**Noel is going to be very important and I hope you all enjoyed the demise of Glade's  
>wings! Originally i thought about just making him a powerful unicorn but i accidently<br>made him an alicorn so i decided to get rid of his wings... violently!**

**Next couple chapters are going to be a bit random buuuut hey thats just me haha**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>**Please leave a review and I'll catch you when the next chapter is done!**

**Bye! **

**~Mighty Ninyn**


End file.
